Beyond Those Haunted Eyes
by Kitzune101
Summary: Severus is ordered to take over Hogwarts as headmaster. Not to mention two "Ministry" appointed professors to take over Defense against the dark arts and Muggle Studies. They act strangely for ministry officials, but everyone ignores that fact. Severus is torn, and just when Minerva begins to trust him again, he pushes her away... will romance ensue? rated for mature audiences.
1. The Dark Lord's Orders

**Hello fellow readers, I do hope you enjoy this story. It takes place during the Seventh book of Harry Potter during the war. Although, this is what is happening at Hogwarts, not with Harry, Hermione, or Ron. This does have a romance between Minerva and Severus Snape. Severus may come out to be a bit fuzzy and soft, but I will try to stick to his cold and calculating ways. Anyway, enough with my endless ramblings and on to the Story.**

* * *

_Severus's Point of View_

Severus struggled to regain his full consciousness of his surroundings after his hasty apperation. The world at first seemed to be a slurring whirl of black and grey. Soon; however, he realized he was in Godric's Hollow. The large stone grave markings stood up tall, casting a cool, calculating shadow that sent a chill up his spine. It was night and the stars were shining clearly through with the harvest moon seeming to touch the horizon teasingly, casting an orange eerie glow about the ground. He realized that he was in formation with his fellow death eaters. Voldemort stood at the head of the group slightly higher than the rest, casting a cold stare at them all.

He looked at him, careful not to meet his eyes. He was called there, but he knew better, for the dark lord has killed death eaters for smaller offenses than that. "So, I see you all have... made it your duty to be here tonight. Some out of fear rather than loyalty, but here non the less." Voldemort hissed in his eerie voice with dark overcasts laced in his words. Some of the other death eaters flinched slightly at his recognition of motives. Voldemort waved his want to remove their masks to everyone else. Vincent Crab, Gregory Goyle, Bellatrix Lestrange, Amycus Carrow, Alecto Carrow, Lucius Malfoy and his son, then of course Peter Pettigrew. Severus tried to hold his usual mundane stare and keep his emotions under control.

"Now, Severus," Severus started slightly at the call of his name in the serpentine tongue of his master. "I have an important job for you to show for your immense loyalty to me." Voldemort had a very demented, crooked grin on his face. Not unlike the one he would get while torturing muggles. Severus got a feeling that sent a shiver down his spine, giving him the chills. Severus bowed as low as he could without kissing the ground that he was standing on, which happened to be a rather old grave.

"Whatever you will, what do you wish of me master?" Voldemort gave out a loud guffaw that almost resembled a dying crow's last screeching breath. He walked up close to Severus, which in turn, Severus looked down at the ground to not offend him.

"Ah, my loyal servant. I need you to replace the former headmaster at Hogwarts. You will be my eyes and my ears in Hogwarts in case Harry should return." Severus bowed low. Voldemort smiled at this. Severus knew that even though Voldemort thought him loyal, he also doubted everyone that served him. It would not take much to turn the tables and have him sent to the ground screaming under the cruciatus curse.

"As you wish my lord." Severus replied as he slowly rose from his lowered stance. Voldemort walked back to his rightful place at the head of the pack and with a swirl of his robes turned back towards the group. "Amycus and Alecto, you shall be professors under Severus's authority. Do what he tells you as long as it does not compromise our position." Voldemort hissed at them. They nodded and bowed low. "Lucius, from now on we shall be meeting at your house. You have a hold in the ministry and no one would suspect."

Lucius bowed slightly, leaning on his staff. His old body wouldn't bend as it used to so he was just glad he could serve him and get back into his good graces. "As you wish, my lord." He replied in a loyal voice. Severus snickered to himself. _Just wait until his wife gets wind of that one. She will be furious._ Severus thought to himself. Ah, the silent pleasures he took from others' problems. Voldemort addressed the group one last time.

"Now, we will meet at Lucius's as soon as I address your marks. You shall come immediately without delay." With that Voldemort apperated with a black swirl of his robes, followed by all of his followers. Severus did the same, arriving at his humble cottage in the woods.

The stone seemed to glow in an eerie manner as the harvest moon shone upon the jagged surface, reflecting the dull orange. A rather crude wooden front door marked the entrance to his home. He walked slowly to the front door and drew his wand out of habit. He slowly opened his door with his wand ready for any intruders. Working as an agent for the dark lord and for the former Headmaster of Hogwarts was indeed a risky business.

He whispered a the lumous spell to illuminate the rooms one by one. The glow cast many shadows about the room. There were bookcases jammed packed with knowledge from where to find ingredients to tips from the top potions masters of the century. He lit a candle on the table to leave the room completely illuminated. An old leather couch and armchair stood on the floor next to the table forming an L shape in the room with the bookshelves behind the couch. A door that led to the kitchen stood on his right, while the door to his bedroom straight ahead.

Severus opened the door to the kitchen first and lighting the candle. Cast iron pots and pans dangled above the sink on a rack and drawers and cupboards adorned the kitchen. A modern day stove and refrigerator also stood tall in his kitchen, but the coast was clear. He walked into the bathroom which was through the kitchen, which was also empty. He backtracked in front of his bedroom door. He slowly opened the creaky door.

It seemed to whine in protest as he opened it wide and poked his wand inside. It too was empty. Severus began to pack his things that he would need as headmaster, including the letter of rights that Albus had given him a week before he was ordered to kill him. It was his wish to find a worthy headmaster. Severus made a silent vow to protect the students and teachers as best he could while also doing the dark lords bidding.

After packing all of his things he went to sleep, awaiting the morning where he was to arrive at Hogwarts and start the year, hopefully, on a good note.

* * *

_Minerva's Point of View_

Minerva arrived at Hogwarts a day early to Hogwarts as usual. This allowed her ample time to get ahead in her work before the school year. She carried her suitcase up the stairs at a rather slow pace and into her room across from the transfiguration classroom. She was unsure if she should take over Albus's duties or not this year. She decided she would leave it up to the rest of the staff in all fairness. She had enough work on her plate anyway. She suddenly heard a crash in the entrance hall. She quickly walked down the staircase to find Severus Snape standing there with suitcases.

_Oh, the nerve of him! Killing her beloved Albus and now showing up here after the fact?! _Minerva thought as she drew her wand. As she did so; however, she found her wand no longer in her hand, but across the room and in a corner opposite her. Severus was holding his wand out to her, aiming for her chest which seemed to clench with fear. She hid her fear and let anger overtake her instead.

"You have no right to be her Severus!" Minerva shouted down at him, knowing that she was the only one in the castle at the time besides her attacker. She walked bravely down the stairs a little further until she hit the ground floor. She stood a foot from the tip of his wand. Severus shifted through his robes with his other hand and brought out a piece of paper. Minerva instantly recognized Albus's seal. She took a step back in surprise and took the paper offered to her.

It read the following:

_To Whom it may concern,_

_ I, Albus Dumbledore, endorse the holder of the letter as the rightful heir to Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He will indeed take over a headmaster in the best interests of this school. He will overtake all the duties and responsibilities associated with the tittle as well as the wellbeing of the students in the school's care. He was handpicked by myself and I believe that he will indeed be the best fit for the tittle._

_Yours Truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Minerva began to redden, not out of embarrassment, but out of anger. "This means nothing to me. He couldn't have known you were such a monster!" Severus stepped closer with his wand still pointed to her chest. Minerva's heart staggered in fear, but her features showed nothing but anger and defiance. He looked at her with almost a pity, but his face remained unchanged from his emotionless looking state.

"Don't make me do this Minerva." He warned her. He did not shout, but he did make it clear in the tone of his voice that he would have to hurt her if she did not let this go. Minerva backed down slightly, relaxing her stance. She still glared at him with that stubbornness that she was always known for. Of course, she did not believe that he deserved anything, but who was she to argue with a man holding Albus's rights to the tittle, let alone a man with a wand trained on her.

"Fine, you are headmaster, but don't expect me to like it." Severus nodded and reluctantly relaxed his wand but keeping it in his hand. He took his suitcase upstairs to the headmaster's quarters and office. He preferred the dungeons, but it did come with the tittle. He opened the door to his new quarters and found a portrait of Albus Dumbledore hanging there. He smiled at Severus with a familiar grin.

"Why did you pick me Albus, why?" He asked the portrait, knowing he was actually gone and this painting to be just a portrayal of his feelings and thoughts. The photo of Albus smiled and chuckled in a way that almost infuriated Severus, but he kept his cool.

"I knew you would be the perfect person for the job. You are a double agent against the dark lord and one for me with the students in mind. Anyone else would have been killed and the students made unsafe. And I knew you would take care of Minerva for me." Severus chuckled at this. Indeed she was a lovely woman, untouched by Albus, but certainly fancied by him. She looked to him as a father figure though, so there was no romance built, but rather a father daughter relationship. Severus began to unpack and then went about preparing for the school year ahead that started in the morning.

* * *

**I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Many more are to come, and this will be one of my longer stories. More than likely this will span over the whole year and a little more. Please let me know how I am doing with a review. Keep in mind that this is the first chapter and the plot is just beginning. Also, you should kind of understand what is going on if you read the last book.**

**To be continued...**


	2. The Start of a New Year

**So, I see you enjoyed the first chapter enough to enter into the second. Thank you, this tells me you enjoyed it enough to at least give the second chapter a shot. Thank you for reviews if you left any, I am starting this chapter right after the first. Well, enough of my ramblings, and on to the story, enjoy.**

* * *

_Minerva's Point of View_

Minerva awoke in her bed wondering if the happenings of the day before were just a restless dream due to the hard year ahead. She rolled over to find the scroll with Albus's mark on it. She sighed knowing it indeed was not a dream. She would have to go to great lengths to ensure the students' safety this year. _Uh, I'm getting too old for this. _She mused to herself. She waved her wand causing her usual attire of emerald robes to adorn her. She carefully wound her hair into a tight bun, making sure not a hair was out of place. Nothing must look out of the ordinary. She recalled the other professors' unhappy reaction to Severus's position in the school, but they too agreed that it was best.

Who else would take the position anyhow? It was too short of notice to dispute this anyway. They all agreed to keep a close eye on him and the students. The two new Ministry appointed professors sounded quite odd to her, but she couldn't dispute. The ministry of magic is after all the very government of the wizarding world. They would have the power to overthrow Severus if he put a toe out of line. Minerva smiled at this. The thought would hopefully get her through the day.

Minerva fussed with her robes a bit, making sure she was up to standards before leaving her room and entering the Great Hall. Amycus, Alecto, Fillius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, and Hagrid was already there. She sat in her usual seat as headmistress choosing to eat some eggs and bacon. She poured herself some pumpkin juice and began to eat quietly. She felt slightly uneasy. Usually the hall was filled with chatter, but right now it was dead silent, even with the other usually chatty professors there. She looked up slowly to find Amycus staring at her intently.

It was a rather uncomfortable stare, one seemingly out of hate and desire more than curiosity. No wonder everyone was dreadfully quiet. Minerva sighed slightly and began to nurture her food, delicately pushing it around her plate and taking a small bite here and there, hoping they would leave soon so she could eat her breakfast in peace.

* * *

_Severus's Point of View_

Severus awoke that morning looking at the same room where he used to meet in secret with Albus to discus matters of the order. He missed him dreadfully for he had been such a good friend. He almost hated him the day he handed him that stupid piece of paper and told him to kill in the place of Malfoy. The burden was so much, almost too much. He was to kill his only friend in this life in order to save an innocent soul. He found out that day that his dear friend was dying to begin with, but it was still hard knowing that no matter what, even if he could save him, he would die anyways.

He rose and got dressed in his usual black robes and his smock. He walked down the staircases with his robes billowing behind him due to the velocity and wind lifting them due to the downward force. He made his way to the entrance hall and found an uneasy feeling begin to quell in the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right, of course it wasn't going to be the same to begin with, but it wasn't the way it should be nevertheless. He opened the double doors to find Minerva and his colleagues already seated. Amycus was staring at Minerva in almost a malicious manner which caused Severus to feel almost protective. He knew what they were capable of.

Severus walked up to the platform upon which the head table was in his usual nonchalant manner. Minerva looked up at him with a hatred in her eyes but with a feint look of a plea behind them. She looked as if she just wanted to burst out of the door and never look back, but he stubborn courage kept her there staring at him as though he were the enemy. If only she knew he was on her side. He supposed it was for the better that the other professors didn't know. That way it would be much easier for Amycus and Alecto to believe that his loyalty to Voldemort was unwavering.

Severus smiled at Alecto, who in turn smiled back, taking her character to the fullest. Amycus was; however, finding it difficult not to lust after Minerva. He would have to learn the ways of Hogwarts and blend in much better or they would be exposed. Severus sighed and sat down next to his hating colleague. She glared at him and began to finish her food in a hurry. Severus adorned his plate with sausage and pancakes. He took a bite and chewed slowly as he watched Minerva eat her food in such a flurry.

Amycus's eyes never left Minerva the whole time. Severus hurried in order to follow Minerva and keep her safe best he could until she reached her destination. Minerva got up, so Severus followed her out of the Great Hall, noticing that when she got up, Amycus also did, but sat suddenly, realizing that Severus was going to accompany her. He swore to himself and filled his plate instead.

* * *

_Minerva's Point of View_

Minerva hurried out of the great hall, trying not to show her worry. She stepped into the hallway and down the corridor attempting to get to her room. She could hear the clop of sure foot falls behind her. She took a sharp intake of breath as she neared the top of the stairs and turned with her want pointed towards her aggressor. Suddenly her wand flew and Severus caught it and held it out to her. It was not Amycus behind her, but Severus. As if that was any better.

"You may need this." Severus droned in a sarcastic voice as he held the wand out to her. Minerva took it reluctantly. The figure of Amycus appeared out of the Great Hall and they both suddenly pocketed their wands, but kept their hands on them. Minerva nodded to Severus and walked back to her room with Severus on her trail. Minerva made it to her door and turned to Severus and whispered a small thanks before she disappeared behind it. She uttered magical enchantments and wards on her door to keep unwanted visitors out.

She began to think about what had just transpired. Was Severus not all bad, or was it just on his way? Why did he give her wand back? Why hadn't he hurt her when he had the chance twice now? These questions haunted her as she heard voices outside her door. She leaned closer to hear.

* * *

_Severus's Point of View_

Severus ran into Amycus almost as soon as he had ensured that Minerva had locked herself safely away in her quarters. He glared at him with great anger. "Why did you follow her back to her rooms Severus?" He asked in a malicious voice. Severus thought for a quick moment realizing that Minerva could most likely hear everything. Now would be a good time to ensure his loyalty to Voldemort after helping Minerva. As much as he cared for her safety, he must keep up appearances.

"Well, you know me Amycus. It has been so long since I have had a good woman in my bed." Severus said in his best attempt at sincerity. His mind was rationalizing this as the best way to toss Minerva's trust away if she was listening. Amycus smiled a crooked sneer.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. She looks like she would taste quite nice." Severus nodded in agreement. He had not thought about Minerva that way before, but upon mention, he had to admit, she was rather fetching. Severus tried to banish the thought from his mind. Now was not the time to get romantically involved with anyone, especially not Minerva. She was not as old as she looked. Her body may look old, but she was full of youthful fervor.

Amycus seemed satisfied with Severus's motives and walked along. Severus sighed with relief and walked off to his office to do paperwork until the students were to arrive. He had to prepare his speech for the beginning on the school year. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_Minerva's Point of View_

Minerva prepared herself for the sorting ceremony. She was relieved to think that it would be easier to not be alone in a room with the students around. Of course, that is if Amycus was indeed from the Ministry. Minerva dwelled slightly on the words so heavily smeared upon Severus's lips earlier that day about him wanting to bed her. This confused her, because his actions spoke as if he cared for her, not wanting to bed her against her will.

Minerva opened her door and looked about silently then waited on the staircase for the students to arrive as usual. She did not see Severus or the other professors anywhere. She took it as a good thing, for that meant that they were in the great hall and not out and about. She gave a sigh of relief when Hagrid brought the students in and the rustling of luggage being left by the door and excited voices could be heard.

The older students were already inside of the Great Hall awaiting the new additions. Minerva noted that this was a smaller group than usual and let the thought rest. The war caused much uncertainty. It was probably best this way. The students clambered up the stairs in a cluster of noise that slightly resembled the sound of a herd of animals.

Minerva looked at them all sternly with pressed lips. "Follow me." She said plainly and brought them into the great hall and made a mental note at how they oohed and ahhed at the ceiling. She smiled slightly and then noticed Amycus and the smile left her face. This was not going to be the same as other years. Severus was sitting in Albus's place. Not to mention two new strange professors from the ministry taking over defense against the dark arts and muggle studies after the previous professor was murdered.

She brought them to the front and sorted the new students into their houses and sat down at her rightful place at the head table. She pretended to smile for the students' sake, but she knew that some of them knew better. Ginny seemed to be searching her eyes for some sign that she was okay. Minerva made a better effort at smiling and this seemed to satisfy her curious student. Severus stood up at the podium and looked out at all the students.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Please accept your new classmates and teach them the ways of the school. A few minor changes to staffing this year. Teaching Muggle Studies will be Professor Alecto. Teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts will be Amycus. And in Albus's place, I will be taking over as Headmaster. Other than that, one rule change. No student will be out of their dorms after nine o'clock. Thank you." As Severus finished his quick speech in his monotone nonchalant voice, a great feast appeared in front of the students and the staff.

Everyone began to eat and Severus sat down in the Headmaster chair. Severus looked at Minerva who glared back at him. She didn't know for sure who's side he was on, but it seemed easier to hate him at that moment. The hell he wouldn't get under her bed skirts. She began to eat but could feel the stare of Amycus at her back. She paid no attention and focused on eating and the joyful chatter that filled the room. It was going to be a very unique year indeed. When the feast was over and everyone headed back to their common rooms, Minerva set out to her private chambers.

She could feel eyes on her as she left and could hear footsteps behind her. She passed it off simply as Severus following her to her private chambers and kept walking. Suddenly she was spun around against the cold stone wall. Her eyes were face to face with Amycus. She was going to scream but a silence charm was put upon her. He grabbed her hands and held them above her head and brought one hand down to cup a breast. Minerva spat in his face and Amycus pulled back to rub the spit out of his eyes. Minerva took the chance to run to her dorms and lock the door.

She heaved as she stood back to the door as she undid the charm so she could have her voice back. She was going to have to be much more careful. She didn't know if she should tell Severus, or to just deal with this herself. She decided to solve the problem herself, not knowing where Severus's loyalties lye. It was going to be a restless night for her.

* * *

_Severus's Point of View_

Severus was the last to leave the great hall that night. He walked up the eight flights of stairs to his office and sat down with a bottle of firewhisky. He thought of all the shit he had been through and finally when the woman he had always admired noticed him and had to talk with him, he had to treat her badly. He scolded himself for ever becoming mixed up in all of the bull shit of being a double agent. Oh, how he wished he was back at Hogwarts as a lad with Minerva's breast slightly brushing his shoulder as she leaned over him to show him the proper wand movement to transfigure a mouse into a wine glass. What a lesson that was that day.

Even today, that is the only transfiguration spell he can do. Was it her soft breast, or just her teaching skills? He would never know, but what he did know, was that he cared about her from that day forward. The one woman he could never have. Now she was dangling in front of him, willing to trust even after all he put her through, and he has to treat her like shit. Damned if he could ever tell her how he feels about her now. Even if Voldemort should meet his demise.

Severus finished his bottle and opened another, enjoying his drunken stupor.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hate writing bridge chapters that lead to the good ones, but they seem boring in themselves... I do hope you liked it though, and review if you liked it. Anyway, keep reading my avid readers.**

**To be continued...**


	3. Lesson Learned

**Well, back again so soon I see... I did just finish the last two chapters late last night, but I have the writing bug. So without further or do, please sit down and enjoy this next chapter. please remember, reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

_Severus's Point of View_

Severus sighed and rolled over with a sleepy lull in his eyes. He had yet another restless sleep dreaming of all the horrible things he had to do in his many memories with the dark lord. The screaming always bothered him. He sat up in bed with his hair in a muse, flopping over one eye as the other was free to laze about the room. He waved his wand over himself lazily and his attire changed. _I really do have to stop drinking before bed... _Severus thought to himself as he combed through is black locks. He quickly pulled his frock on and stepped out of the door and began the long walk down to the great hall for breakfast.

His first official day as headmaster and potions master was going to be a difficult one for sure. All these new duties and how to handle them all. Adjusting was going to take some time. He turned the corner to confront the last set of stairs when he heard a scuffle and some strange noises coming from behind a classroom door. Normally, this would not alarm him due to professors having certain needs, but so early in the year and so being so early was suspicious. He opened the door to find Amycus fumbling with his zipper as Minerva was tied bent over a desk.

Her ripe, shapely ass was in the air. She was gagged and her robes were torn to shreds. Severus immediately walked in and started on Amycus. "This is not the time, nor the place for this Amycus." Severus reprimanded in a stern voice. Minerva flinched a bit as Amycus slapped her hard on her ass. The sound echoed throughout the room. Amycus looked at Severus defiantly.

"She spat on me yesterday. She deserves to be defiled." He said wickedly. Minerva seemed to shiver at the thought of the man raping her. Severus let a his lips upturn slightly for a second at the thought of Minerva spitting in Amycus's face. Surely the man had deserved it. He resumed his usual mundane appearance and was glad that Minerva was not facing him.

"Like I said, raping another Hogwarts professor is not the way to solve this. You should have come to me with the problem and I would have taken care of it." Amycus looked as though he could put him under the cruciatus curse for that. If looks could kill, Severus would have been dead at that moment. Amycus backed up a little and smiled crookedly.

"We will see what the dark lord has to say about this. I only have to listen to you if it contradicts what he says." Amycus smirked. He almost taunted Severus with those words. If Voldemort said otherwise then he could no longer protect her or the other female professors. Fear crept into Severus's thoughts and being even though his face was as plain as day.

"If he says differently, then I will respect his wishes, I will ; however, see to it that I remind the dark lord that you are undercover in the ministry..." Severus let those words take effect, hoping that they would detour Amycus from tattling to the dark lord. The look on his face seemed to reflect the desired effect. Amycus looked at Severus and bowed slightly.

"Then you shall administer punishment. I do hope that you enjoy her and give her proper punishment." Amycus said with a wicked grin. "And I would love to watch to make sure she gets what she deserves. Amycus pulled up a seat and sat down to watch. Severus looked at the prostrate Minerva and knew that after this, she would never speak to him again. He decided to make it very pleasurable for her, hoping that it would ease discomfort. Severus leaned in close to Minerva's ear.

"I don't want to do this, but I have no choice." Severus whispered in an inaudible tone. "I cannot blow my cover or all will be for nothing. I'm sorry." A small whimper could be heard from Minerva through her gag. It seemed almost pathetic and small that Severus really didn't want to do it at that point. He knew he had to act as he was enjoying it or Amycus would know.

Severus slid Minerva's panties down her legs and bent down and crouched under her. He licked her clitoris gently and rubbed his hands up and down her legs. Amycus whipped his cock out and began to stroke it. He liked that Severus took the time to torture her and enjoy the taste of her pussy. Severus savored the sweet taste of Minerva in his mouth. He turned towards Amycus and licked his lips to show that he enjoyed it and returned to the pussy.

He plunged his tongue into her pussy to find it moist and ready for him. He pumped his tongue in and out rapidly causing Minerva's pussy to shudder, about to reach orgasm. He knew Minerva must be furious at the situation, but at least Severus knew she was enjoying it. He continued to pump his tongue and then pinched her clitoris with his fingers and she came on his face furiously. Her cum literally dripping to the floor. Severus stood and unzipped his jeans. His already hard penis was straining to be released from his boxers.

He had of course always wanted to fuck Minerva, just not under these conditions. He pulled his boxers down around his ankles and positioned his penis just outside her vaginal opening. He took a deep breath and plunged himself into her tight, wet, hot pussy. Her juices pulled at his penis, almost milking him for sperm. He moaned in pleasure. He rapidly fucked her hard and deep as he felt her vaginal opening tense as if she were about to orgasm yet again. Amycus was jerking off at this point, panting loudly. Minerva came all over Severus's cock, which brought him to his orgasm also. He emptied his load into her and moaned in pleasure.

He secretly knew that Minerva enjoyed it, even if just a little bit. He also knew that she would be slightly thankful that it was him and not Amycus who would not have been so merciful. Severus pulled out of her and pulled his pants up and did his zipper. He looked at Amycus who had white pulsating out of the end of his cock. He seemed to have enjoyed watching better than the actual act. Severus was slightly relieved and watched Amycus fix his trousers and walk out the door. Severus untied and ungagged Minerva and looked in her eyes which were a combination of thanks and hate.

"I truly am sorry..." Severus began before Minerva stopped him with a finger to his lips. She shook her head looking deep into his dark eyes.

"Don't. This never happened. I don't want you to ever speak of this again, do you hear?" Severus nodded as Minerva tidied herself up with a wave of her wand and walked out the door to breakfast, leaving Severus to his thoughts. Why she hadn't hit him and why she reacted the way she did swam around in his mind. All the possibilities plagued his brain and tormented him. He may never taste Minerva again.

Not willingly anyway, but he still wish he could. Watch her moan and beg for more. It would have been much more satisfying. If she hated him before, she definitely hates him now...

* * *

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I am rather tired and wish to get this posted today. The story is beginning to unfold, but I know some of you do not like to read rape. This was somewhat consensual as you will find out in later chapters. Please continue to read the next chapter when it comes out. Thank you**

**To be continued...**


	4. The Life of a Double Agent

**So, basically, I'm sorry it took so long for the next chapter to arrive. I have plenty of excuses consisting of motherhood and family matters, but I will leave them in my home. So, without further or do, here is the long awaited chapter...**

* * *

_Minerva's Point of View_

Minerva walked out of the abandoned classroom with a dirty feeling in the pit of her stomach which seemed to both ach and twist at the thought of what has just transpired. She took a deep breath to pitifully attempt to calm herself for her students. She stepped down the last remaining step as she reached the Great Hall. Upon walking through the doors for breakfast, she could hear Severus entering also, just steps behind her. She could almost feel his hot breath on the nape of her neck, just as she had when he scarred her womb with his seed a few moments ago. She shivered at the thought, not sure of whether to scorn him or thank him for what he had done. Perhaps both were in order; however, how he had handled her was not of an intruder, but a lover. This confused Minerva very much, and she pondered this as she reached the Head Table and sat down, filling her plate with waffles and bacon.

Severus sat beside her in his Headmaster Chair, causing Minerva to look at him scornfully. _I should have hit him._ she thought evilly as she took a bite of waffle as to not let her tongue get the best of her. She knew how her mouth had always seemed to get her in the worst sort of trouble. She glanced quickly at Amycus, who seemed to be looking at her with a sort of amused grin. He had his fun, but was he fully satisfied? Surely he was, seeing Minerva put in that sort of predicament was more than likely a turn on. She glanced at Severus and realized he was searching her face for any sort of emotion to let him know how she was. Minerva was puzzled by this as she took yet another bite. _Merlin's beard, he was infuriating. _Minerva's thoughts were rudely interrupted by a small voice from the other side of her chair.

"So Minerva, I hear that you have double Transfiguration with the 4th year Gryphendors and Slytherins." Minerva turned to face a short Fillius Flitwick that was looking up at her. Minerva nodded and feigned a smile.

"Yes, Fillius, I do. Why do you ask?" Fillius beamed back at her.

"Just thought I would make some sort of small talk." He replied with almost a sigh. He was right, it was rather quiet at the head table that particular morning.

"What do you think about those two new professors?"

"Well," Fillius seemed to be choosing his words very carefully, "They don't seem to be Ministry appointed, even though Severus says so. Perhaps he was deceived?" Minerva's eyes shot at him in a rather serious manner.

"Severus isn't stupid, if they weren't from the Ministry, he knows. Whether or not he would tell us; however, remains to be seen." Fillius nodded in agreement. "If you would excuse me Fillius, I have a class to prepare for prior to their arrival." Minerva stood slowly and walked up to her private rooms to take a shower before her class.

* * *

_Severus's Point of View_

Severus watched Minerva leave the Great Hall, wondering how her state of mind was, knowing he could never ask. He sighed as he finished his plate of food. The one and only woman he actually thought of a possible mate would never truly be his because of the dark lord's bidding... He suddenly felt the dark mark on his right forearm begin to burn and twist. He knew the very man he despised at this very moment was beckoning for his followers to arrive within the next few minutes. Severus walked out of the Great Hall silently and to his private office, apperating to the destination of the dark lord's will.

He soon arrived to Lucius's Manor. His vision was foggy for a few moments, as apperating will do that to a fellow. As his eyes began to focus he realized he was seated at a long table surrounded by his fellow death eaters. The walls were adorned with a pearl-like blue wallpaper with a gold trimming. The ceiling above him let drape an elegant chandelier with many floating candles and crystals adorning it's silver intricacy. Severus groaned at the overzealous furnishings of the room. Oh how Lucius liked to show off his riches. Severus knew that he only acquired through the help of the dark lord. He was not looking for him though in the dark lord's time of great need, showing his true disloyalty to him. Severus snickered to himself at the thought of Lucius having to suck back up to Voldemort.

Voldemort appeared before them, naturally, at the head of the table. He sat down with almost a snake like grace, swaying to and fro as he settled. He looked at his loyal followers with a cold glare, one that he was well known for. Severus adverted his gaze slightly below his as to not look the dark lord in the eye. The dark lord cleared his throat noisily and the chatter from the other death eaters ceased.

"As you know, our plans to reprimand and capture Mr. Potter have failed in the past, but this time should be different. Keep in mind that I do want to be the one to kill him, so if a single hair on his head is harmed before I get my hands on the boy, you too will suffer his fate." A chill went down Severus's spine at his words. "Severus, how are things at Hogwarts going along?"

"Well, my lord, everything is going according to plan; however, I do wish to discus a certain pressing matter with you if I may."

"You may Severus." Voldemort hissed, almost in an annoyed manner.

"Thank you my lord. Amycus has developed a fondness for Minerva McGonagall and I would like to point out that raping teachers or students could blow our cover. I have overheard a few professors wondering if Amycus and Alecto were actually sent from the ministry. I would like you to, if you would, remind them as to how they should behave." Voldemort seemed angry and turned to Amycus and Alecto. His face was scrunched up and his eyebrows furrowed.

"You are to act like you are on Albus's side when you are there. Any punishment or inquiries on how to behave shall be left to Severus. If there is anymore disputes about this, I will severely punish you both. Amycus's and Alecto's face's fell at this. "Now, is there anything else I should be aware of Severus?"

"No my lord, everything else is going according to plan. The students don't expect a thing and the professors agreed to appoint me Headmaster of Hogwarts without much dispute." Voldemort's face lightened a bit and went back to it's normal snake-like scowl.

"Now, Severus, Amycus, and Alecto, you are excused and shall return to your duties. The rest of you, I have to discuss plans." Severus apperated back to his office and sat in his armchair as his head cleared and vision sharpened. This was going to be an interesting year. Severus's stomach began to churn with the anticipation of food. He glanced up at the grandfather clock standing near the fireplace where he was warming himself from his cold encounter. The clock chimed three in the afternoon and Severus realized that he had missed lunch by two hours.

He pondered everything from his encounter with Minerva to his encounter with the dark lord. What did he mean by plans? Were his plans not to capture Harry arriving at Hogwarts for a horcrux? And as for Minerva, would she ever speak to him again? These thoughts began to plague his mind as he opened a bottle of firewhisky.

* * *

_Minerva's Point of View_

Minerva gathered her things from her classroom in a haste as her final class finished, for she did not want to take her chances with Amycus again. Just because Severus was there the last time to make things a bit more pleasurable, doesn't mean that he would be there every time. Besides, was Severus really that much better? He still took her and scarred her with his seed. Minerva shuddered at the thought of fathering a murderer's baby. She calmed herself at the thought of her old womb that had never bore children, even when she had tried in her marriage before her husband had died. They deemed her unable to mother a child which was her main reason for teaching. She could be close to children and guide them, even though she could never have one of her own.

She grabbed her last book and turned for the door. She knew that her private rooms were just across the hallway, so she sprinted and closed her door behind her quickly and quietly. The books and other arrangement of things that she had gathered from her classroom she placed where they belong, rather enjoying her tidy room. She knew that she would have to face both Severus and Amycus at the dinner table in the Great Hall again in two hours or so for dinner, so she pulled out a bottle of gillywater (a type of wizarding wine). She poured herself a glass and sat in front of her fireplace mulling over the events of the day.

She found that her mind wandered unwillingly to what had happened with Amycus and Severus that morning. How Severus defended her, but then did just as Amycus had commanded. Not to mention that the request was not something that a ministry official would normally enquire of a headmaster to do to one of his fellow colleagues, let alone anyone else. She recalled Severus's apology ahead of time and afterword. They were sincere, but why did he continue with the charade? He could have walked away, couldn't he? Was he really sorry, or was it a front? She had heard it for herself after all, that Severus wanted to bed her, but was that what he had meant?

Such thoughts seemed to plague her mind these days. She sipped her gillywater and stared into the fireplace before her. She watched the flames flicker and crack. They wound themselves around each other in a way that seemed to be an old, sacred dance. The flames licked each other and wound, taking her mind back in time, wishing things could have been different between herself and Severus. If only she knew his true intensions...

* * *

_Severus's Point of View_

Severus, having finished the bottle of firewhisky, walked quite unsteadily down the stairs and to the first floor and stood just outside of Minerva's private rooms. He wasn't quite sure if she was really there or not, but he put an hand to the door and stood against it, wondering if he should knock or not. He wanted to try and explain everything, yet his life depended on her hating him. If only he could have the best of both worlds. He decided against talking with her and walked down to the Great Hall, knowing that dinner would be served in ten minutes or so. He sighed in an agitated manner. He couldn't let his feelings get in the way, for it would not only endanger his own life, but the students' and the other professors' lives as well.

He sat in his seat and waited for the other's to arrive. Soon, students and professors alike began to filter in the room, but Minerva wasn't there. Severus searched and waited for another ten or fifteen minutes, but she still failed to appear through the doors. Severus got up and whisked out of the Great Hall with his robes billowing behind him. A feeling of panic and worry filled him, but he did not let his featured portray his true feelings. He stopped short at the door to her private chambers. He put his ear to the door and heard nothing but a still and uneasy sense of quiet. He could feel his heart pump in his throat and he carefully opened the door. He looked around quickly, feeling his heart quicken.

He relaxed slightly as his gaze befell Minerva sleeping in her armchair beside the fireplace, glass in her hand. He quietly walked up to her and placed the glass on her end table. He carefully picked her up and placed her gently on her bed, proceeding to cover her with her blankets. He kissed her ever so gently on her forehead as to not awaken her and quietly walked out of her rooms. He whispered a few protection spells and enchantments over her door for security and peace of mind, then left for his own rooms, feeling quite tired himself.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for the amazing reviews guys, please keep it up. Also, A huge thanks to my adoring an loyal fans, this story would be nothing without you and your encouragement.**


	5. Truth is a Dangerous Thing

**So, seeing as I cannot seem to fall asleep tonight, I have decided to publish yet another chapter tonight. My mind seems to be swimming to the brim with more ideas for this story and it simply cannot wait and slip through my fingers. I would also like to thank all my loyal fans out there, without you this story wouldn't be possible.**

* * *

_Minerva's Point of View_

Minerva awoke in her bed with a slight pounding in her head, most likely due to the amount of gillywater she had drank the night before. Feeling her stomach churn with the anticipation of food, she realized that she had missed dinner that night. Then she came to the sudden realization that she was in her bed and had absolutely no recollection of how she had gotten there. Last she remembered, she was sipping her gillywater and gazing into the flames of the fireplace lazily. She struggled to remember how she had gotten in her bed, but failed. She chalked it up to an after effect of drinking too much and sat up slowly in bed, stopping to put a hand to her head as the room began to spin.

She steadied herself and waved her wand over her and cleaned up her appearance. She got up from the bed carefully as to not stir her head yet again and made her way slowly to breakfast. The light from the hallway burned her eyes and caused a searing pain to her frontal lobe. Minerva squinted her eyes in order to block out some of the light and walked down the stairs, taking one at a time. Several students passed her, eager to get to breakfast, but paid no attention to their slow moving professor. Minerva could hear more footsteps behind her, but these were not of a student. They were much too heavy and sure. Minerva stopped and turned her head slowly to find Severus behind her, waiting for her to continue her journey down the staircase.

Minerva scowled at the thought of Severus waiting behind her to hurry along when he could easily just go around her. What was he to gain but amusement from standing so close behind her? She found herself getting angrier at him and resumed her slow decent. Severus followed, one step at a time directly behind her, almost as if he was mocking her. Anger and stress began to build within Minerva as Severus continued his seemingly mocking charade. Once Minerva reached the bottom of the stairs she thought that Severus would storm ahead seeing as he has so much room to pass her now, but he continued directly behind her at her pace.

Scowling to herself, Minerva decided to pretend that it did not bother her. If he wanted to be a dolt, then that was his choice, but she was not going to give into his childish games. She made her way down the rows of noisy students with her head throbbing from her night alone in her room. Sometimes she wished she could hold her alcohol better, but she did not drink often enough for that. Minerva sat in her seat and noticed that Severus waited for her to sit before he did. Struggling to not let him get to her, she piled her plate with food and her cup with tomato juice to help quell the hangover.

Severus also filled his plate after she was done, and she noticed he waited for her to take a bite first. What was this game he was playing anyway? Finally, Minerva was about to snap at him, but Severus wasn't paying any attention to her anymore. Just what was he getting at anyway? She almost wished that he would look at her again in order for her to have leave to give him a piece of her mind. Oh how she just wanted to explode and unleash her fury on him like a scorned harpy, but he did not meet her gaze even once during the entire meal. This almost made her even angrier, but she calmed herself and walked up to her classroom to begin her preparations for the day.

As she made it up the stairs she could hear footsteps behind her once again. She whipped around to yell at him, but lost her footing and was caught in the nick of time before she hit the floor below her. Severus gripped her tightly, but not roughly either. He was gentle, but sure in his grip which was almost comforting. She gazed up at him as he helped her back on her feet. Her anger was suddenly absent as she came to realize that he was trailing her because she was unsteady, not because he was mocking her. She hadn't realized this until the moment she had fallen. Thank Merlin he was there to catch her.

Severus helped her to her feet and remained hold of her until she was fully balanced. Minerva smiled at him gently, the first real smile in weeks. "Thanks." She whispered to him, almost so softly that it was inaudible. It was almost as if she had thought the words instead of speaking them, but she was reassured that she had spoken them when Severus responded with a slight nod.

"You should be more careful Minerva. We cannot afford a professor such as yourself to get injured." He scolded her, not of mean intent, but of a kind, but reprimanding tone. Minerva looked taken back. She couldn't believe that he had just said that he couldn't afford for a professor to get hurt. As in, he did not do this just for her. This let the anger return as she began to scowl, knowing just how much of a jerk Severus was being after all. Was he really mocking her? Minerva turned at her heal and walked up the stairs and into her transfiguration classroom in a whirl.

* * *

_Severus's Point of View_

Severus watched with amazement as Minerva made her way suddenly and cheekily up the staircase. He had never imagined the burn of that woman's scorn, but he had imagined it at one time as a student. He remembered how furious she had gotten when he had not remembered to finish his homework. How her lips thinned to a white hue and her eyes glared in fury. The fury of back then and now were two different ball games as the anger she showed now was of no merit and was much worse then of when he was a student. Severus sighed. If only she could understand why he must be the way he is. But he knew deep down that she could never fully understand or be with him.

Severus walked up the stairs after her, hoping to make his way up to his office, but Minerva stopped him just at the top of the staircase. "Just who do you think you are?" She raged. Severus's body crawled underneath his skin at the thought of what the angry woman before him could do to enact her rage against him. He struggled to keep all fear from his face.

"Why, Severus Snape. Who else?" Severus replied cheekily. A false bravado in order to hide his true fear of the woman's scorn.

"You think your funny, do you Severus? Following me when I am unwell and making a mockery of me? Well, let me tell you, you will not live to see the day that you are truly sorry." Minerva's lips thinned and her nostrils flared. She almost looked like a dragon about to breath fire upon it's victim, Severus mused to himself.

"Calm yourself Minerva, before you do something you regret." Severus could sense she was reaching in her robes for her wand. He reached his first and disarmed her. Minerva looked as if she had swallowed a newt.

"You will get yours one day Severus. Maybe not by my hand, but mark my words, you will get what you deserve." Severus could sense the seriousness behind that threat and nodded, knowing that arguing his case with her right now would yield no effect. He hated to see her be so angry with him, but he knew it necessary. If only she understood that he was just trying to make her laugh, but she would never understand. As for following her, he had a feeling she was going to fall. He knew she had been drinking the night before and he also knew how badly she held her liquor.

Someday he would tell her, but now was not the time for idle small talk about whens and whys, but rather a time to bite the bullet and deal with his fate. He watched as Minerva spun on her heal and waltzed away back into her classroom where the first few students began to pile in and arrange their things for class. Severus sighed yet again, wishing things could have been different, so much different. He stood there a moment, pondering how his relationship with Minerva could have been if he had never sworn allegiance to the dark lord or volunteered to be a double agent for Albus Dumbledore himself.

He could imagine them kissing and making love like real lovers should. Kissing and moaning, the begging, the longing, and of course the lust involved in hot, pant worthy sexual encounters with the one you love. This raping thing was not something he wished for, but to be a family with Minerva and have a consensual relationship with her. He was indeed in love with her, whether he could allow his emotions to rule him right now or not, he still loved her regardless.

Severus made his way up to his office and locked himself in. He poured himself a glass of firewhisky and smiled as he opened a book and began to read by the firelight.

* * *

_Minerva's Point of View_

After almost two full hours of attempting to teach first years how to turn a rat into a goblet, Minerva dismissed the class, hoping for a small reprieve from her headache, but yet again, her plans were thwarted by a young red headed student with freckles adorning her cheeks walking up to her desk. "Yes, Ginny dear, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about our new professor Alecto. I just..." Suddenly intrigued, Minerva leaned towards her to listen.

"Go on, you have nothing to fear my child." Ginny shifted her weight nervously nonetheless and twiddled her thumbs.

"Well, Professor Alecto seems to think that teaching muggle studies is teaching that muggles are evil and deserve to die. I don't think that the Ministry would approve of her actions or views. Do you think we should report her?" Ginny looked into Minerva's eyes with watery intent. Minerva knew that she was thinking of Hermione's parents at that point in time. She shivered at the thought of them not really being appointed by the Ministry, but the dark lord, which she had ample suspicion. She gave poor Ginny Weasley a look of consolation.

"I will do what I can Ms. Weasley." Minerva put a gentle, reassuring hand on Ginny's shoulder. A tear slid quietly down Ginny's cheek, causing Minerva to instinctively brush it off with a gentle hand. "I promise you, Alecto will be reprimanded, even if I must do this myself." Ginny nodded.

"Thank you professor." Ginny tottered off to get her books and walk out the door to her next class. Minerva was suddenly troubled as she thought about how exactly to confront Alecto. She thought of whether or not to consult Severus, but she decided against it. It was bad enough that she had to deal with Alecto, a possible death eater, but dragging Severus into the situation would ensure that she would have at least a former death eater present if not a current one. Not to mention the mockery he made of her this morning, would he even take her seriously?

The clock read 12:30pm which meant that lunch had started exactly a half hour ago. Minerva got up from behind her desk and wandered out of the classroom. As she reached the staircase, Severus rounded the corner to make his way up the stairs. Minerva stopped dead at the top of the stairs and wondered if she should retreat as he may not have yet spotted her. "Minerva, on your way to lunch are we?" Severus droned in his usual mundane tone.

Minerva resisted the urge to flinch or even just bail and run back to her rooms to shut herself in. Her stomach twisted into knots at the thought of him speaking to her right now. Still, she stood her ground, hoping that he would just pass and stop exchanging pleasantries. Severus walked up the stairs and stopped right in front of her. "Well?"

"Yes, Severus, I am." Her voice was strained as if she had to force herself to speak. She was still hurt by all the horrible things he did to her, but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel it was all an act. She pushed the thought aside, knowing that it was more than likely his nature. Severus was, after all, a death eater if he wasn't still. Minerva walked around Severus with a quick in her step and marched her way down to lunch.

* * *

_Severus's Point of View_

Severus spun himself around to watch Minerva waltz off to lunch in such a flurry. Resisting the urge to laugh, He continued up to his chambers, knowing that Amycus was waiting to speak with him. He wound his way up the staircases and into his office where Amycus was indeed awaiting his arrival. Amycus almost looked as if he would explode, quite literally. His entire face and neck was a romaine tomato red and his cheeks were gaunt as he was grinding his teeth.

"What happens to be your deal today, Amycus?" Severus sighed out frivolously. This was the least of his worries today, but yet as headmaster he must address any sort of problems, even the small and unnecessary ones.

"Why in bloody hell did you mention that slutt to the dark lord? My interests are non of your business!" Amycus was obviously raging as the dark lord had forbidden him to forcefully take her. Thus he must not even think about Minerva anymore, for he would never be able to sleep in her bed, for she would never consent. Now he must admire her from afar.

"It was a danger to our cover. Professors do not behave in that manner, and certainly not a ministry appointed one." Severus droned, clearly rather annoyed. Amycus stomped his way out of Severus's office, thus allowing Severus to pull out another bottle of firewhisky and poured himself a glass on the rocks. Downing the shot, he got back to work wishing that he himself would have the honor of courting Minerva, but he himself knew that it was not even worth thinking about. She clearly hated him, which was both to his favor and his disadvantage. Why did he ever agree to be a double agent?

Severus finished the huge stack of paperwork and sat in front of his fireplace and poured himself yet another shot on the rocks. He downed this one too, allowing for his mind to mull over, thus releasing his mind from idle thoughts. He drank almost half the bottle when he got a knock on the door. "Come in." He droned, trying to sharpen his mind a bit as his mind was rather numb. A rather disgruntled Minerva walked in as Severus tried to hide his bottle of liquor.

"Severus, I really don't want to keep you long, but a student of mine has brought something rather troubling to my attention that I really must address. I decided to come to you first, but if you do not take care of this, I may have to take care of it myself." Minerva stressed the importance of this issue with her voice very clearly.

"And what would this issue consist of?" Severus asked in a low toned voice, trying to keep his words from slurring with great difficulty. Drinking was the only way possible that Severus could relax and forget about his troubles, but now he was agitated because more problems arose as he drank to unwind. Minerva sighed and relaxed her stance a little.

"Aren't you going to ask if I want a glass, Severus?" Severus looked at Minerva and realized that she probably could use a drink, so he gave her a glass filled with firewhisky. Minerva took it gratefully and smiled as she sipped her drink, almost instantly feeling the effects. "It's about Alecto..."

"And what about Alecto?" Severus asked leaning forward to better understand what was going on, refilling his own glass with the whisky.

"She is not teaching Muggle studies as it should be taught. She was trying to tell students to scorn and kill muggles instead of teaching them about non magic folk's daily lives like as it should be." Minerva downed her drink suddenly, realizing she just trusted a possible death eater with her problems. Severus leaned over to refill her glass, knowing she would more than likely want another drink.

"I will do my best to take care of the matter, Minerva. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Severus daunted Minerva at the last sentence, causing her to falter for a moment. "I wasn't trying to be rude, I just thought maybe you needed to unwind and I know you wouldn't want to be in the presence of your students in your drunken state." Minerva searched Severus's eyes for any sort of intent and realized he only wanted kinship.

"Alright, Severus, but any funny business and I am out of here." Minerva stated clearly as her words slurred a little. She was already feeling the effects of the whisky and knew better than to be in the public's eye right now. Severus summoned food from a house elf who brought it up immediately. The dined and drank. Both now feeling the effects, began conversation as if Albus was never dead and they were friends again. They were laughing with blush coloring their cheeks due to the alcohol.

"You know, I have always admired you, Minerva." Severus slurred. Minerva blushed even pinker than usual. "It's true. And I am really sorry for what happened. Amycus would have hurt you and it was the best way I knew how to protect you..." Minerva's face became very stern all of a sudden.

"I told you not to speak of it again." Severus winced at her scornful stare, but quickly retained composure.

"I know, I just felt I needed to let you know. Amycus and Alecto are more dangerous than you realize, so please let me handle them. I assure you that Amycus wont try to take you like that again. Forcefully I mean." Minerva relaxed a bit and let her frown soften. She would not let herself cry, so she smiled instead.

"Thank you for that small comfort, Severus. But, what about you, are you dangerous?" Minerva asked quietly, clearly affected by the liquor.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, are you or are you not a death eater? Also, why did you kill Albus?" Severus winced and resisted the urge to cry at that moment.

"Albus asked me to in order to spare the innocents of the young Malfoy. In a way I am a death eater, I guess, but I am a double agent for Albus. Thus, I am stuck in the dark lords presence in order to protect the students and other professors like yourself. Albus was already dying also, which is how he got me to agree to do it more than anything." Severus was near tears at the thought of himself having to murder Albus. Minerva was both relieved and hurt.

"I'm sorry I hated you so Severus..."

"No, don't be. I needed you to hate me. If you don't at least pretend you do, then the whole operation would be in danger as well as the students, professors, and myself. Unfortunately, it would also put you in more danger than usual due to you knowing these things. So please, don't like me anymore. I shouldn't have said anything." Minerva was now in tears at the thought of her rekindled friendship going to waste. She walked out of the room in a furry. Severus finished her drink for her as well as the bottle before allowing himself to sleep.

* * *

**I am sorry I fell asleep last night in the middle of completing this** **chapter, but I think I made up for it with the length and content. I hope you enjoy this and please review if you enjoyed, because I do enjoy to read reviews.**


	6. When Secrets Escape

**So, seeing as I still have some loyal fans left and haven't scared too many people away, here is the next chapter :) Also, a thank you to all my adoring fans out there. Also, just a reminder to please review, Thank you.**

* * *

_Minerva's Point of View_

Upon awakening in her bed, Minerva got dressed and combed her long hair, winding it in the usual fashion. She was not looking forward to today, although she did learn quite a bit from Severus last night. This complicated things for her; however, because she found herself actually feeling for him and his anguish. Now knowing what lies beyond those eyes that seemed to pierce right through you. Making her way down to the breakfast hall, Minerva tugged on her robes to ensure they covered her properly. She also discovered that the ministry appointed professors were death eaters after all and were to be feared, even though she couldn't let on that she knew.

She was right the first day of the year, this was going to be a trying one. Protecting herself, the students, the other professors, and now she had thoughts of keeping Severus safe by pretending she did not know anything of what he had told her the previous night. She realized that things could have gotten quite out of hand, for they were both quite drunk, but Severus was a complete gentleman. She wondered why Severus didn't take complete advantage over her in her state, but she quickly let the thought dissolve from her mind.

Entering the hall, she realized that Severus was not at the Head Table yet, which was odd, due to the fact that he is usually one of the first to make it down. She frowned slightly seeing Amycus and Alecto sitting on either end of the table. Pomona and Poppy were seated and so was Hagrid, which made her slightly more comfortable. Choosing to sit beside Hagrid in case she needed his brawn, she began to fill her plate with pumpkin pancakes and apple syrup. A delicate piece was cut with her fork and placed to her mouth as she savored the bite. Hagrid poured her some orange juice, which he knew Minerva was quite fond of.

"Thank you Rubius, you are a great friend. My apologies for not coming to see you more often these days." Minerva reached for another bite of food and brought it to her lips. Hagrid shook his head.

"Minerva, I know the first week of school is a busy one, you don't need to apologize." Minerva felt guilt well up inside of her. She had actually been avoiding the other teachers this week, not just busy. She could have easily came to Hagrid for her troubles and he would always help her work through them with a spot of tea. She did miss his company though.

"Yes, it is. I just hoped you wouldn't take it the wrong way." Minerva's eyes fell and Hagrid crouched a bit and looked into them, causing her to look into them. They were warm with friendship. She had always loved the deep chocolate brown eyes of Hagrid's.

"I would never. You're one O' the best friend I ever had." Hagrid put a large hand on hers, giving her a big smile. "Don't let anyone tell yeh different." Minerva nodded and feigned as smile. "Perhaps you would like to come over for a spot O' tea tonight."

"That would be lovely." Minerva responded with a more genuine smile and finished her breakfast with a lighter mood.

* * *

_Severus's Point of View_

A searing headache woke up Severus as he groaned from the sudden realization of the pain. He lifted his arm up to block the sunlight as his eyes adjusted. He rolled over and waved his wand over himself to dress in his usual attire. He stammered up and tottered down to breakfast, knowing in full that he must be late. Placing a hand to his forehead, he wandered down all seven flights of stairs without a student or professor is sight. This told him that they were either at breakfast, or he was even later in awakening than he thought.

He entered the Great Hall to find that he hadn't quite missed breakfast entirely. With his robes sweeping behind him, he climbed the three steps to the head table and sat beside Minerva. She seemed to be happily chattering with Hagrid, so He ate his breakfast in silence. Minerva got up to leave and spotted Severus, thus staying seated as she studied his face. Severus stared at her questioningly.

"Something wrong with my face, Minerva?" Severus sneered mockingly. Minerva looked quite taken back for a few moments before coming to the realization that Severus may or may not actually remember the conversation from the night before. "Well? I'm waiting."

"Do you remember our conversation from last night?" The question was almost like a kitten batting a ball of yarn. She was fishing for how much she remembered.

"Of course I do. You came to me about Alecto's teaching methods and I told you I would take care of things." Minerva's face fell. Severus stared at her a moment before she got up and left. Did he say something wrong? That was why she came, and that was the conversation they had shared, but why had Minerva looked so disgruntled at his recollection. Severus let these thoughts, along with many others cross his mind as he finished his breakfast before retreating back to his office to fulfill his headmaster duties.

* * *

_Minerva's Point of View_

As Minerva waltzed off to her first year class of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, she came to the realization that Severus didn't remember spilling all of his secrets to her last night. She was frustrated, and also a bit angry that he did not remember, even though that he was drinking a lot. The reason being, was that by not remembering, he also left her to deal with the information on her own, let alone one more person to care about and protect.

She gained her friend back, but then he was snatched away again by a lack of memory. Now, her friend hates her again, or at least was pretending to hate her. Those, and other thoughts circled her head as she entered her classroom. She pushed her thoughts away and decided to put together the rest of her paperwork before class began. The first few students wandered into the classroom, one of which wandered up to bother her at her desk. Minerva looked up and over her spectacles to se a red haired girl with freckles dancing across her cheeks.

"Ginny, what can I do for you this morning?" Minerva asked quietly, knowing this was to be a more private conversation. Ginny looked down and twiddled her thumbs. Minerva eyed her looking at her feet. She could tell that Ginny was very nervous to ask whatever she was about to ask.

Finally she piped up. "Did you speak to the headmaster about Professor Alecto?" She asked quietly, and as she was so nervous it came out almost as a squeak. Minerva winced as her stomach churned, causing her to want to vomit at the sudden reminder of their conversation the night before. She couldn't help but feel sick at the thought of Severus not remembering spilling all his secrets to her. She had never thought of herself with Severus, but even though the thought was raised in her mind last night, it could never happen now.

Severus was going to pretend to hate her no matter what she did. She sighed to herself as she brought her thoughts back around to the question at hand. "Yes, I have Ginny. He has assured me that he would address the issue as best he could. It is difficult to consult with the ministry and still get your way." Ginny pouted her lip in frustration.

"But, that's not fair!" Minerva hushed her gently with her voice.

"You must lower your voice, Ginny. This is not something for the other students to hear." Minerva gestured towards the first years filling into the classroom. "The ministry is the ultimate decider of what happens. We cannot do much more than to file a complaint. I'm sorry Ginny." Ginny nodded. "Now, you should run along now. I have a class to teach."

Ginny walked out of the room rather disgruntled. Minerva withheld the urge to go after her and stood up to walk around her desk and in front of the class. "As you all should know by now, this is not a class to horse around in. You are all expected to be mature and responsible adults. A lack of concentration could cause a spell to misfire, which could lead to serious injury or worse."

The class was all looking around at each other's faces. They weren't sure what to think about Minerva's statement. "Now, You are all expected to begin reading the first chapter in your book, Transfiguration a Basic Guide. I want it finished by the end of the hour." Groans could be herd from all around the classroom. "And for that, you can also write an essay on how to safely practice transfiguration. It is expected to be one parchment long."

Minerva sat back down in her desk, trying to wrap her head around what must be done. She knew that she had to confront Alecto if nothing changed, but she was unsure of how to go about it. Alecto is Amycus's sister after all, so is she just as bad as him, or worse? Her mind unwillingly wandered back to how he had attempted to rape her, but Severus tried to intervene. Minerva now knew that deep down, Severus never wanted what happened to transpire.

Her mind whirled with all the things that had happened as flashbacks shot through her mind, causing her to be almost senseless about what was going on around her. She forgot about the students, where she was, or even what was happening at that moment in time. It was as if she was bound to her very desk again and Amycus was about to attempt to rape her.

Severus shooting through the door to intervene, but ending up having to rape her himself. She remembered clearly how he had whispered an apology in her ear before leaning to the floor to lick her pussy. How she had to resist moaning and how her body ached to be taken by him. Pretending not to enjoy it for her own sake, and Severus's.

As she came back to fruition and remembered her surroundings, she found that she was getting aroused. She mentally scolded herself and looked up at the class, then the clock hanging on the back wall.

"Class is dismissed." She clearly stated, causing some students to jump a bit, and others to rush out of the class with their books and quills. The scuffling of feet and shuffling of papers were heard as books slammed shut and students made for the door. Minerva sighed and waited impatiently for the last student to leave before she retired to her chambers to relieve her tensions.

* * *

_Severus's Point of View_

Severus paced his office as Albus once had done on so many occasions. His right hand to his chin as he tried to think. There was so much to do, but almost no way to do it. He had to find a way to keep Alecto in line, but he knew that if she went to the dark lord, that she would win and continue to teach as she wishes. He wasn't sure how to bring it up, or even how to take care of it. In full knowledge that Minerva was counting on him, he decided to pace in order to come up with better ideas.

A knock sounded on his door, and it took a minute for him to leave his thoughts long enough to realize. He answered the door to find Minerva behind it. She looked as if she was exhausted, but determined nonetheless. All Severus could think of at that point was that she had a few hairs slightly out of place. His thoughts immediately fell on Amycus.

"What happened Minerva?" Minerva stopped for a moment, dead in place and thought for a moment why on earth he would ask something like that. Then she felt a hair gently tickle her ear and knew she had been caught. Severus gently brushed the strands behind her ear. Red blush could be seen on Minerva's cheeks after he did this.

"I just thought I would stop by to ease your mind." Severus looked at her questioningly as Minerva approached him slowly, almost as if she was hesitant. She stopped right in front of him. Severus had a desperate urge to kiss her, but restrained himself with much difficulty. He could feel himself become hot with desire as his blood began to pump faster, causing his member to twitch slightly.

He was suddenly very appreciative for his wool frock that hung over his shoulders, helping to shield his member's defiance. Minerva was just a breath away, and he could feel her warmth from her body on his skin. "Ease it about what, exactly?" His words threatened him to become shaky as his breath was deeper and becoming slightly raspy.

Severus scorned himself for his body betraying him in such a manner. Every fiber of his being screamed just to touch her, kiss her, and even to go wherever these actions led. Minerva leaned close and bent towards his ear as Severus felt her hot breath on his ears. "I will keep your secret." She whispered. Severus suddenly remembered the conversation from the night before. His sudden clarity as the amnesia cleared from his hang over caused his member to begin to rise.

Severus swore to himself as his member continued to have a mind of it's own, but at the same time was taken at the fact he told her and she was still there. Minerva looked deep into his eyes and leaned in close. Severus took the initiative to kiss her. His mind said that he had no time for a relationship and that it would endanger them both, but his body and heart screamed to touch her and explore every crevice of her body as he moaned and screamed his name.

Their lips touched and rapidly the kiss became a passionate flurry of their tongues fighting for dominance. Severus pulled her closer with his hand on the small of her back. Minerva ran her fingers through Severus's hair, pulling him even closer. He, in turn, pulled her up on his hips and she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her up to his room and lay her gently on his bed.

Severus could feel his hard member press against his jeans for a desperate release from it's prison. He tore open Minerva's robes and threw his frock to the ground as she unbuttoned and quickly removed his shirt. Severus broke their kiss only to continue it down her neck and to suckle her right breast. Minerva was not wearing a bra or panties, almost as if she was hoping this was where it led her.

A moan was issued from deep within Minerva, causing Severus to nibble her nipple teasingly. Minerva's breath grew ragged and needy and Severus dipped down between her legs and began to lick her inner thighs, watching her wriggle with anticipation. Severus could smell the scent of her arousal, knowing what she wanted, he began to lick closer and closer to her pussy lips, which were freshly shaven.

Minerva's hips thrust up and down on their own accord, her body needing his member inside her. Severus licked around her clitoris teasingly before plunging two fingers inside of her pussy, causing her to orgasm as she moaned. "Severus..." She called out gently, almost a whisper with her voice raspy with desire. Severus pumped his fingers in and out of her for a time before adding a third.

The sudden increase in pressure caused Minerva to surge into yet another orgasm. Severus sat up and removed his fingers, licking them clean. He then unbuttoned and removed his jeans and undergarments. He placed a knee on either side of her hips and looked at her flush face, seeking to find any sort of sign that she didn't want to continue.

"Please, take me Severus." Minerva whined. She needed him inside of her. Severus positioned his erect member millimeters outside of her opening, feeling the heat radiate from the inside and onto his tip. Minerva tried desperately to force him to enter, but he had her pinned to the bed, so all attempts at raising her hips were of no effect.

Severus waited there for a while before slowly entering her at a grueling pace. He could feel his cock separating her pussy lips, causing them to widen and press hard against him as he penetrated her. Then he began to kiss her lips once again, and started to speed up as the kiss became even more passionate. Faster and deeper still he plundered her until they both came in a breathtaking orgasm. Severus carefully slid off of her, as to not crush her, and then covered her up gently. He summoned dinner from the great hall and fed her chocolate covered strawberries for desert.

They fell asleep in each other's arms that night.

* * *

**So, how did you like this chapter? Let me know and review. Also there is always more to come. As i said, this is going to be a long story so you must keep reviewing with your awesome encouraging words. Thank you.**

**To be continued...**


	7. What Love Does

**So, as you are viewing this chapter, I would say it's safe to assume that you enjoy the story seeming as we are now on chapter seven. Also, thank you all who reviewed the story thus far. I do hope that you would give me some more reviews, because it is encouraging to see. This story would be nothing without all you adoring readers. Thank you.**

**P.S. Sorry for the delay, I am a mommy of a one year old and one on the way. The story will go on unless I say otherwise :)**

* * *

_Severus's Point of View_

Upon awakening, Severus rolled to his side to find that Minerva was no longer there. _Was it all a dream?_ He thought, scolding himself for such perverse dreams. He got up out of bed, and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, discovering that he was naked and not in his bed cloths. The sudden realization befell him that he had indeed had relations with Minerva that night. Horror suddenly filled his eyes, realizing the risk in having such a relationship right now. He would have to call it off.

The thought soured his stomach, for all he could think about in the last week was Minerva. Being in a romantic relationship with her anyways. In the year that had passed after he had been forced to kill Albus, may he rest in peace, he could only think of ways to restore their friendship. He felt like he was nothing without her on his side. His thoughts then drifted off to Amycus and Alecto, for if they caught wind of their relationship, the dark lord would surely find out soon.

Severus pulled on his wool shirt and did up the buttons. He remembered with amusement at how Minerva's fingers worked them off so rapidly and with such desire. Smiling at this he pulled his pants on and slipped his wool frock over his shoulders and fastened it down. He looked at himself in the mirror as he did this, trying to see what Minerva had seen in him.

Looking at his hair, he seen how when messy it parts to reveal his dark, beautiful eyes. He attempted a smile, which from lack of use, looked more like an awkward scowl. Suddenly rather frustrated with himself, Severus stopped and walked off to the great hall for breakfast. He had half expected to see Minerva there, mostly he hoped she would still be there. He needed to speak with her and call this thing off. He didn't know what had gotten into him last night, but he sure as hell didn't want it to happen again.

Any form of relationship when you are working for the dark lord, especially as a double agent against him, can put both parties in danger. He hopped deep down that she would understand his need to be alone. Taking a deep breath before walking through the great doors to the Dining Hall, he listened for her voice over the roar of students chattering on and on. He couldn't tell if she was there or not, so he entered, looking at the floor so not to see her if she was there.

Oh, how he hated himself for what he would have to do now. Especially after what they had shared so lovingly that night. After all they had been through, shouldn't he deserve just a little bit of happiness? Severus never really knew why he had agreed to be a double agent for Albus Dumbledore, but now he definitely regretted ever having the conversation. Damn him for even suggesting the idea. It was insane to even think of the idea, so why he went along with it anyway was beyond himself.

He sat in his chair and heard Minerva's voice, thus knowing that she was there after all. She seemed to be explaining her absence from Hagrid's hut last afternoon. Severus grinned, knowing exactly why she was not there. Ah, the wickedness of it all.

* * *

_Minerva's Point of View_

Minerva felt a shift in the air as Severus sat beside her. She finished explaining to Hagrid that she fell asleep, who consistently told her that she needed it. He invited her to his hut for lunch, and she accepted, having nothing better to do anyway. Minerva turned to Severus who was sitting beside her, watching her with devilish eyes. Ones that knew far too well what she was doing last night. Minerva smiled back lavishly.

"So, your up Severus? Good Morning to you." She said in a rather lofty voice, obviously subconsciously reliving the time they had shared together. Her chest was heaving almost as if she was ready for round two. Leaning towards Severus, her posture was rigid, but very obvious as to her intentions. Severus let a hint of a smile touch his lips, just a slight upturn of the lips. Minerva could just imagine what thoughts were entering his perverse mind.

"Morning Minerva. I had the most amazing dream last night." Minerva giggled and could feel herself becoming hot under the collar. She knew what "dream" he was referring to. She recalled waking up next to his warm, naked body and carefully slipping out of bed so not to wake him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes actually, I found the fire to be quite toasty and warm all night." She could see the blush starting to faintly form on his cheeks, then vanish quickly as if he was trying to hide his feelings as he always did. Minerva guessed that it came with the territory of being a double agent.

"Well, good to hear you were comfortable." Minerva watched Severus with great interest. It was almost as if he was trying to be subtle. She found it funny how he was so embarrassed by the smaller things in life. "Listen, about last night..." Minerva's face fell slightly. "It cannot happen again." Suddenly Minerva could feel the fury build inside of her. He had used her for his sick, twisted little games. She stood up suddenly and waltzed her way out of the Great hall with a rage unlike anything she had ever felt before.

She sat in front of the classroom waiting for her students, so she could have an excuse to avoid Severus. She hated him. The way he made her feel, the way he touched her, and how much she actually liked it. Damn him for making her feel so good and then taking it all away. How dare he do this to her. Minerva heard the door open slightly and could see a dark figure slip inside the classroom. Upon looking up, she realized it was the exact person she was trying to avoid.

Her heart was breaking as he approached her with his walk that seemed to leave his wool frock drifting lazily behind him. The slight smirk on his face as if he was playing some kind of sick joke that only he was let in on. Minerva decided it was best to ignore him. Watching out of the corner of her eye, she could just make out his shadow moving ever closer to her in a swift motion until he was directly in front of her desk.

"Minerva, let me explain..." Minerva could feel the rage building inside of her again, but this time, it was transforming into hurt. Trying to ignore it, she bent her head low to focus more fully on her work as a tear threatened to slide down her delicately aging skin. A finger lightly touched her under her chin and brought her head up to face Severus. The tear no longer threatened, because it slid gently down leaving it's mark on the paper below her. Severus's face looked loving and troubled. Minerva knew he hated to see her sad, even when they were just friends.

Looking deep into his dark chocolate brown eyes, she realized that he did love her, but why toy with her heart like that? Minerva resisted the urge to pull away and bolt as Severus leaned closer to gently kiss her forehead. It left a slight tingling as he relaxed into his original stance. "It's just too dangerous for this to go on." Minerva couldn't believe her ears. She had made love to him only the night before and now he is leaving her, because he is worried for her safety? He was already in shit deep, why not keep something good in his life going?

"No..." Minerva whispered in protest as she shook her head gently. "I'm not going to let the only good thing in my life go just like that." Severus shifted his weight slightly, clearly he was uncomfortable with the whole conversation, but it had to be done. Minerva took his hand from her chin and held it gently in her hands with as much love as she could muster.

"I can't. If I lost you, I don't know what I could do... I wouldn't be able to live with myself for putting you in danger, as I am as long as this relationship is alive." Severus's lip quivered slightly, before regaining his usual look of distaste. Minerva stroked his hand slightly before leaning down to kiss it.

"You never asked me if I wanted to be alone. I don't care how much danger we are in, we can keep it on the down low." Minerva whispered in his ear gently, causing the corners of Severus's lips to turn up slightly, revealing a hint of a smile. Severus nodded and kissed Minerva on the lips quickly and left the room, sensing that her class would start soon.

* * *

_Severus's Point of View_

Leaving Minerva, Severus began to think hard about their relationship. Minerva was right, he never had thought of asking her what she thought about it. He sighed as he made his was up to his office when his mark began to burn yet again. Damned his timing for his meetings. Doesn't the dark lord realize how much it takes to run a school, let alone while undercover? Severus rushed to his office to use his mark to apperate to where Voldemort would be holding the meeting.

Placing his wand to his mark on his left arm, the world around him began to swirl rapidly. Colors and shadows danced their way around him in a symphony of blurred, dizzying flurries. When he felt his feet touch solid ground again, the flurry of color and shadow began to settle to his surroundings. Waiting for his vision to sharpen, he attempted to get a hold of his surroundings.

As the world around him came to fruition, he realized that he was once again in Lucius Manor. _This must me the master's new favorite meeting place._ Severus mused to himself. He awaited his fellow death eaters, realizing that Amycus and Alecto were away in class, much to his relief. He could only imagine what would happen if the dark lord were to ever find out about Minerva. Severus tried to banish the thought from his mind, now knowing where Minerva stood on the matter.

He knew deep down that he deserved to have that little happiness in his life, even if it ends awry. He would only think of here and now when he was with Minerva, he realized that he was able to forget about everything and everyone else when he was with her. It was a gift that she gave him so willingly, unknowing of how she is doing it. What an amazing woman, comfort, love, and companionship.

Suddenly he realized that the dark lord was staring at him intently. "Where are your thoughts Severus?" He strained not to jump at the sudden sound of his voice as his thoughts began to clear. Severus cleared his throat.

"Well, I was trying to strategize the best way to prepare the castle in case Mr. Potter decides to come in for a late visit." Severus lied, but was soothingly good at it. The dark lord stared into his eyes for a moment longer before looking away to the others, seeming content with his answer. He let a feeling of relief wash over him as he was no longer under the microscope.

The dark lord was panning the room for his next victim. "Where are Amycus and Alecto?" Severus shifted in his seat a bit. He was about to enter the firing range yet again, this time willingly.

"They are teaching my lord." Severus said in a voice that was strong and rang out in the room like a bell. The dark lord nodded. Severus wasn't sure if he was upset with them, or if he understood, but either way, Severus wasn't going to get punished for their misdoings. Severus's thoughts surged back to Minerva back at the castle. He knew that she was probably at Lunch right now looking for him. Oh, what he wouldn't give to see her right now...

* * *

_Minerva's__ Point of View_

Minerva collected her books and placed them in her room as she tidied herself up for lunch. She hoped to see Severus there, so she could sit beside him, even if they weren't to speak of their secret relationship, his company would be all she needed to get through the rest of the day. She had Sixth year transfiguration with Gryphendore and Slytherin. This was going to be a tough class due to Ginny being there and the Slytherins always seemed to give her hell. Severus's company would be all she needs right now to feel safe and secure.

She made her way out of her room and began descending the staircase, carefully as not to fall. Upon entering the Great Hall the first thing she noticed was that Severus was not there. Alecto and Amycus were there; however, which gave her a feeling of unease. Severus was not there to keep them away from her, even though he said that it was taken care of, what if Amycus tried it again.

Pushing the thought from her mind, she sat in her usual seat and smiled at Hagrid. "So, you on for tea before your next class?" She thought about it for a moment and nodded grateful for the distraction from her worries.

"That would be lovely Hagrid. I'll follow you out when we are finished here." Hagrid beamed back at her. Minerva knew he enjoyed the company, but his request couldn't have come at a more welcome time. She really needed a distraction from her daily life right now and Hagrid had always been a good friend. Minerva spooned some mashed potatoes and gravy on her plate along with some biscuits. Hungrily she ate one of her favorite dishes and conversed happily with Hagrid.

"So, do you know where Severus is? He seems to be missing this afternoon." Minerva's heart fell to her stomach. Worry and concern crept back into her troubled mind about Severus's whereabouts. She feigned a smile.

"Probably took his lunch in his room. He has been quite busy lately." She lied with a finesse that infuriated herself. How dare she lie to her friend like that, but she knew deep down that it was better to give him something than nothing at all. Hagrid seemed satisfied with her answer and finished his plate, as did Minerva. Hagrid and Minerva then made their way to the hut for tea.

* * *

_Severus's Point of View_

Apperating back into his office, Severus felt a kind of relief that the meeting was finally over. A churning in his stomach alerted him that he had missed lunch, but Severus ignored it, due to the fact that it was well past that time. His thoughts turned back to Minerva and what she must be thinking about his sudden absence. He understood that she knew about him being a double agent, so she may have made the right assumption, but there was no sure way of telling. Deciding to check on Minerva, he made his way out of his office after swishing his hair out of his eyes. He crept down the staircases one after another until he happened across her office.

He knocked in an authoritative manner only to find no response. Concluding that she did not have classes again until a little later in the afternoon, he made his way across the hall to her private dorms. Knocking, he found no answer so he gently opened the door a crack to find that she was not there either. Severus was stumped. She didn't normally spend time out and about now a days with Amycus around. Especially since he wasn't there to help her out or stick up for her this time.

Severus's mind suddenly turned for the worst. Images of Amycus having his way with her crossed his mind, sending him into a panic. Sweeping the whole castle for her and finding no results, he concluded to speak to the portraits who informed him that she was not in the castle. This made Severus feel a little better, since Amycus passed him up as he was turning for the doors to the grounds.

Walking across the magically tended grass, he happened upon Hagrid's Hut. He winced at the thought of having to talk to that behemoth, but he knew that it may be his only chance to ensure her safety. He knocked and was immediately answered by barking and swearing. The door opened to reveal Hagrid and his straggly beard as he tried to keep Fang from jumping on him.

"Have you seen Minerva by any chance?" He asked straight to the point, which was usually best when dealing with Hagrid, as he tended to ramble until you forgot why you were there in the first place. Hagrid nodded and chuckled.

"Why, she is right here. Came for a spot O' tea she did." Severus sighed with relief, knowing that she was safe and sound. He suddenly felt quite sheepish as Minerva also came to the door. He was foolish to think that something had happened to her, when she knew how to take care of herself. Why must he have these protective tenancies?

"You were looking for me I presume?" Minerva asked in a business like tone. Severus knew that it was a front to make him feel more secure. Oh, how he hated himself sometimes for being such a worry wort. He supposed that it was from all these years of having to watch his every move. Now, the situation was all under control, but he still couldn't help himself.

Severus nodded. "Why yes, I was ensuring that you were free tonight for some business talk. I would like some help with my paperwork as it seems to be overflowing on my desktop." Minerva smiled.

"Of course headmaster." Minerva bowed her head slightly and brought it back up to show respect to his position in the school. "Would that be all?"

"Why yes, that would be all." Severus walked off back into the castle to get back down to business. The paperwork may have been a front, but he really did have a lot to do.

* * *

**Sorry to end it here, but I know you are all anxiously awaiting this chapter, so I will continue in the next chapter. I hope you all liked it and please review. Thank you.**

**To be continued...**


	8. The Whore

**Well, as I said before, I am sorry about cutting the chapter in half, but I'm glad I did, because our internet went out that night and we just got it back. So without further or due, let's finish this chapter shall we?**

* * *

_Minerva's Point of View_

Minerva chuckled to herself as Hagrid closed the door behind Severus. Getting a strange look in return from Hagrid made her laugh even louder. "What in Merlin's name is so funny Minerva?" Hagrid asked, more out of surprise than curiosity. Managing to calm down long enough to look him in the eye with a slightly more serious face, she attempted to try and explain, but only more laughter erupted from her. Severus actually checking up on her? It was too much for her to bear, seeing as he always carried around this mysterious and careless look on his face. Finally Minerva calmed herself down and sat in one of Hagrid's overly soft armchairs, which was so large, she could fit two and a half of her in it.

"Well, it's just that Severus doesn't seem so busy if he is coming all the way out here to ask for my help with paperwork." It was a partial lie, as it was part of the reason she was laughing, but more or less that he actually checked up on her. She knew; however, that she couldn't speak of their relationship together or they may both face a grave fate. Hagrid looked at her strangely then thought about it and began to chuckle in his great booming guffaw. Minerva laughed with him again for a time, before they both settled down. Minerva reached over and sipped her tea which was still piping hot.

"Would you like some cookies? I made um myself." Minerva looked at the plate of cookies to find that they smelt delicious, but she knew all too well of his rock hard cookies and their reputation for breaking many sets of teeth. She had to think about it for a while, knowing that they looked okay, but they may be hard.

"Not today, thanks." She responded in a polite manner as not to offend him. Hagrid nodded and took a bite out of one himself.

"That's okay, more fer me." Hagrid sounded gleeful at her refusal, as if he was just being polite and didn't actually want to share. This thought amused Minerva to the point that she almost wanted to start laughing again. Being with an old friend usually brought out the more playful side of her. She sighed knowing that her last class of the day would be awaiting her in a few minutes.

"Would you excuse me, Hagrid? I do have a class to teach in a few minutes." Hagrid nodded as if to say go ahead, because he had a mouth full of cookie. Minerva giggled slightly and exited the hut with a nod. As she made her way across the grounds a familiar unwanted face stepped out in front of her, blocking her path. "Alecto, let me pass. I need to get to my class that will be waiting for me." Minerva sounded stern, but was sincere that she needed to pass. Alecto looked at her with a wicked grin.

"Not so fast witch, I have a bone to pick with you." Minerva could feel her blood run cold as her thoughts turned back to that night with Amycus and Severus. A shiver ran down her spine, knowing that Amycus was Alecto's brother. _What is this about?_ Minerva wondered. She tried to steady her body to prevent it from showing any sort of fear, for she knew for a fact now that Alecto and Amycus are in deed death eaters, although she wasn't supposed to.

"My class will be waiting for me, I need to pass Alecto. I don't have time for you today." Minerva attempted to walk around her, but was stopped by a wand to her chest. Minerva's breathing was becoming ragged as her heart betrayed her and quickened. A death eater, as she knew, would never hesitate to use an unforgivable curse on anyone, including herself. She could feel her face pale slightly as Alecto smiled wickedly.

"Now that I have your attention, I overheard you and Severus about some paperwork." Minerva nodded slowly, not sure if she should tell the truth or not. Maybe Severus was right, the relationship was much too dangerous to keep up. "And, what sort of paperwork would that be that you are to do it in his office and not in your own?" Minerva could feel her bones ache as she tried to think. What sort of answer does the question merit due to the circumstances?

"More than likely something to do with the school that he is unsure about. I am the deputy headmistress and have been in position much longer than Severus and helped Albus out many times. This isn't the first time I was asked to help." Minerva found some false bravado deep inside her, thinking of her loving Severus sitting in his office after dinner, ready to have secret relations with her. A dinner perhaps, or some drinking. The paperwork was, of course, more or less the truth. She did help Albus out and due to his paperwork load, Minerva could only assume that Severus really did have paperwork.

Alecto stared into her eyes, obviously looking for some sort of secret that Severus was harboring. Finding nothing at the time, Alecto stepped aside and lowered her wand. As Minerva went to walk past, Alecto stopped her with a hand and whispered in her ear. "If I find out anything funny about you, witch, you will be punished severely." Minerva shuddered as the hand holding her back dropped back to Alecto's side and Minerva passed a little quicker.

When she reached the steps of Hogwarts, Minerva sighed with a breath of relief. That wasn't an encounter she was entirely ready for, but she knew that being with Severus was worth dying for. She was getting older, despite her appearances, and would die eventually anyways. She was always looking a little older than she actually was, being almost forty but still had her monthly bleeding. Her womb was; however, deemed barren according to her last marriage, which is why they divorced.

She entered the castle and walked quickly up the stairs to her class, finding it already full with students. Feeling back in her element, she walked to the front of the classroom and swirled around to face the class, letting her robes move with her in a fluid movement. She could see Ginny in the front, looking as if she needed to discuss something urgent with Minerva. Letting this slip her mind until the end of class, she began to teach.

"Turn your books to page seventy three. You will find the incantation to turn a songbird into a radio. It is pronounced _traversio_. You will also find the wand movements required. I would like you all to try." Minerva began to pace the classroom watching all of her beloved students attempting the spell that she has placed in front of their growing minds, knowing they were all hungry for knowledge. "Ginny, flick your wand more like this." She took Ginny's wrist gently in her hands and gestured with it so she would get the feel for the movements.

Ginny nodded, then leaned closer to Minerva. "I need to speak with you..." Minerva nodded and gave her a silent look as if to say after class. Ginny nodded in reply to let her know that she understood. Minerva became suddenly aware of someone staring at her from the doorway. She turned slowly to see Alecto standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, clearly upset about something. Knowing that this could not wait, Minerva walked over and closed the door gently behind her as to not disturb the students' concentration.

"What's the matter Alecto?" Minerva knew that even with her extensive knowledge about Alecto and Amycus being death eaters and their pasts, she must still treat them as fellow colleges. She could tell that Alecto was rather angry, so Minerva invited her across the hall and into her private chambers for a more private talk. She knew that there was risk in it, but it also protected her secrets. She knew that the simple gesture would quell all suspicions if there were any about her knowing things that she shouldn't.

"It's Amycus. He is dreadfully angry at you for some unknown reason." Now this was a side of Alecto that Minerva had yet to see. "I want to know why." Minerva wagged her head in pity.

"I really don't have that knowledge Alecto. If I aquire it later, I will be sure to share it with you." Alecto's face turned to a tomato red with anger. Minerva could tell that she was sure that she knew something about it and was refusing to tell her. She realized her folly in bringing her in private rather quickly as a wand was raised to her neck.

"I know you know something, now tell me." Minerva looked down at the wand in hesitation. She really didn't know, and now she was in deep trouble. Telling a lie would help her now, but would hurt her later. Making something up crossed her mind briefly before she pushed it aside, knowing that it was not the answer. "Well?" She could tell that Alecto was becoming very impatient with her.

"Maybe you should ask him? Honestly I don't know." Alecto slapped her harshly, still holding the wand against the soft tissue of her neck, pressing it in slightly. Minerva swallowed hard, the pain stinging her cheek was ringing all through her head, but she had to ignore it and show no weakness. Minerva sent a wandless, silent patronus to Severus, hoping it worked. Alecto didn't seem to notice, but She pushed Minerva's shoulder's down so she was on her knees. Trying to bring her hands down to the floor to break her fall, Minerva realized that they were magically tied behind her back.

"Tell me now witch or you will regret it." Minerva looked up at her pleadingly, a look she usually doesn't offer in these sorts of situations. Suddenly a red glow was emitted from Alecto's wand, sending the cruciatus curse pulsing through her, setting every nerve on fire. She squirmed about the floor with convulsions, attempting to rid herself of the pain. She knew at this point that if Severus didn't get her patronus, she was doomed. No one would think to look for her here, and she would more than likely suffer the same fate as poor Nevil's parents.

Letting out a small scream of agony against her will, she silently hoped that Alecto wasn't smart enough to sound proof her door so someone passing by would hear and rescue her. Every beat of her heart sent burning blood through her veins, agitating her nerves to the brink of madness. Fiery pulses of pain, causing her to no longer have control of her own body, thoughts, or even words. All she could do was scream for mercy helplessly withering in pain on the floor. Minerva knew that her body couldn't take much more of this before her heart would give out.

Just then Severus came bursting through the door, disarming the wand that held her helplessly to the ground. Her nerves ceased to scream back at her and the pain was only now residual. She knew she would be sore for quite some time. Minerva tried to get up, but fell back to the floor helplessly. She could only watch in horror at what transpired next.

* * *

_Severus's Point of View_

Severus watched as the wand that Alecto was using against his beloved Minerva was thrust out of her hand and against the far wall. He held his own wand towards Alecto, knowing that being disarmed would stop her from fighting back. Threateningly he looked at Alecto, knowing that it would make her nervous. "What do you think you are doing?" Severus sneered menacingly. "How dare you attack another Hogwarts professor!" He was clearly angry, and Alecto stood there with a satisfied grin on her face. She was clearly insane.

"Doing my job, unlike yourself. If you can't handle being headmaster, I'll gladly step in and do it properly." Severus looked at Minerva for a moment, watching her struggle to get up. Severus bent down for a moment to place a hand on her shoulder to steady her and let her know to stay down. Upon standing back up, he glared at Alecto with a fury that was unknown to reside inside such a man.

"I handle it just fine, thank you very much." Alecto grinned even wider this time. Severus suddenly realized that she may have overheard the conversation with Hagrid, but it was too late for him to take those words back. He could sense the shift in power in the room. Alecto knew that Severus couldn't kill her and that she held all the cards.

"Then you don't need to have help with paperwork? Why then is this witch coming up to your private office later tonight?" Severus was daunted. Now not only did he have proof that she overheard him, but also by the look on Minerva's face, she had confronted Minerva about it as well. He could feel his heart fall, if it did not hit the floor, he didn't know what the thumping feeling was. He looked at Minerva to exchange a silent look as if to say he was sorry for anything he was about to say.

"Because, I have her help me with other duties in which a headmaster is entitled to." Alecto's eyebrows raised slightly. "Yes, she is willingly my maid and walks around my room without undies so I can relieve my tensions inside of her." Minerva looked up to him in horror that he would call her a whore. Severus knew that it hurt Minerva, but he also knew that it would cover up any new issues with their relationship to Alecto and Amycus. He also knew that the dark lord would approve. If she was willing, it would not break any rules that he had set down, and if it was just for sex, neither of them were in immediate danger.

"So, this is your whore then?" Severus nodded, regretting that he had to hurt her to save his beloved Minerva. Alecto seemed satisfied with this answer, seeming as it fit her previous question also. This also raised a further question, however. "Why didn't she just say so then, instead of trying to suffer? or is that what she is in to?"

"She was sworn into secrecy. She is not to speak of our indiscretions to anyone but me." Alecto nodded and left the room, leaving Severus and Minerva alone. Severus bent down and picked Minerva up carefully, knowing she was a stubborn witch and lye her on the bed. She was too weak from her nerves being jarred for so long to struggle or get up. Severus pulled the covers up over her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry. I only meant to protect you from further harm." He whispered before turning to leave.

"Wait, my class..." The words were weak as they left her lips. Severus paused for a moment and thought carefully about whether or not he should bring her to Poppy or to get her to come to Minerva. He decided upon the more subtle approach, as not to alarm the student body. Severus thought briefly about what could have happened if he hadn't got her patronus... He quickly decided not to dwell on that, because this was not the case.

"I'll let them know it's okay to leave. Get some rest my love." He lowered his head to kiss her gently on the forehead. Minerva put a hand on his as if to tell him that she would be fine. Severus wouldn't believe it for a second, knowing that she would put on a brave face even if she was on the very brink of death. Gently squeezing her hand for a second, he looked deep into her eyes and could see the hidden pain and fear in their deep pools of green.

Severus could tell that Minerva was loosing consciousness and quickly as her grip loosened and her eyes fluttered shut unwillingly. Before long, she was completely limp and Severus looked her over tentatively, unsure of what to do as far as leaving her or not. He quickly walked across the hallway and into the transfiguration classroom.

"Class dismissed, and Ginny, I need to talk to you for a moment." The class began to bustle and walk out chattering, completely unaware of what had just transpired in their mist. Ginny could tell that it was an urgent matter, more than likely to do with the sudden absence of her beloved teacher and friend. She quickly tottered up to the headmaster and looked into his eyes, seeing the hidden worry deep within. The class was filtered out before he spoke again. "Go fetch Madame Pomphery and have her meet me in Professor McGonagall's quarters." Ginny looked at him questioningly and with a slight worry about her. "Go." Was all she got in reply as she quickly made her way out of the room.

Severus followed close behind her and back into Minerva's private rooms, awaiting Poppy's arrival. He held Minerva's hand tenderly as a tear silently slid down his right cheek. He didn't know what he would do without her. He watched as her chest slowly rose and fell with shallow breaths. Clearly the attack had taken a lot out of her, nearly killing her. Severus could only imagine what would have happened if Alecto knew the truth. His thoughts were interrupted when Poppy rushed into the room followed closely by Ginny.

"Ginny, back to your dorms. It is getting close to curfew." Ginny nodded slowly and tentatively left their presence. Poppy shot a quick look at Severus before beginning her work. The look was more of worry and questioning more than blame; however, Severus could feel the feeling of being unwelcome in the air. Still, he couldn't bare leaving Minerva alone at her time of need. He stood near the door, making sure he could see clearly what Poppy was doing and that the true nature of their relationship wouldn't be discovered.

The pain of possibly loosing her and not being able to be near her for the sake of not further endangering her killed him on the inside. He felt hallow and empty inside with only grief and envy of Poppy's ability to be near her to fill the void. Seeing as their was nothing left for him to do, as he couldn't explain what had happened to anyone, he left her to Poppy's care only looking back once before leaving the room, to ensure that Minerva was going to be alright. Poppy's look was grave, but reassuring. This was all he had to hang on to as he left for his office.

* * *

**I know, I know. You didn't see that one coming did you? Please review and tune back for some more chapters to come.**

**To be continued...**


	9. Recovery is Sexy

**So, first off, thank you to all my loyal fans and those who gave reviews. It is extremely encouraging to see more reviews up. I have been very busy, so sorry to leave you all off on a cliff hanger, but being a mommy of a one year old and twenty one weeks pregnant, it's hard to sit down and write a whole chapter without falling asleep or chasing a little stinker. So, thank you for your understanding and reviews. Without further or do, here is your new chapter and I hope it lives up to your expectations.**

* * *

_Minerva's Point of View_

Lying in her bed, Minerva could feel pain surge through her every nerve. She could feel someone let themselves in and out of her room on occasion, sometimes even two or three at a time. Occasionally the pain dulled a bit, allowing for her to fall into a deeper sleep. She allowed her eyes to open slightly which caused her to realize her vision was blurry. Blinking a few times, she still found the room a blur of color and shadows. She worried that her eye sight wouldn't be as good as it was, but her thoughts drifted to think about who exactly the blurry figure was hunched over in her room. She could just make out that they must be sleeping.

She attempted to sit up a little, but a sudden surge of pain through her nerves caused her to fall right back into place. Minerva sighed at her obvious helplessness. She hated to feel this way, as if she cannot help herself or others. If she was like this, how long was she unconscious? Were her students okay? And what about her beloved Severus? All these questions plagued her mind as she watched the ghost like shadows swim about her vision. There was a stirring movement in the corner of the room. A warm touch to her hand reassured her as a familiar voice calmed her mind, gently shushing her.

"Shhhh. Relax my dear Minerva. Just relax." She could feel a hand stroking her hair in a gently reassuring manner as she drifted back into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Severus's Point of View_

Severus watched as Minerva fell back to sleep as Poppy entered the room. "She woke up for a moment. At least I think she did. Her eyes were open." He spoke in almost a whisper as to not disturb his love. His hands were securely in his lap as to not alert Poppy to their relationship beyond headmaster and deputy headmistress. Poppy nodded her head and gave him a weak smile.

"She will need her rest, but should be fine in another day or so." Severus nodded solemnly at those words. He knew deep down that a cruciatus curse can have long term side effects.

"I would like to stay with her and keep watch." Poppy gave him a slight hesitated nod. Severus could see the wheels turning in the witch's head. "To make sure she is alright through the night. I know you have many patients in the hospital wing that also need attending to."

"Indeed. I'll leave her care to you, Severus. I know you are quite skilled in potions and healing. You know where to find me if you need any assistance." Severus nodded and smiled grimly.

"I will do my best. Paperwork and letters can wait." Poppy turned to leave, but paused just before doing so. She turned to look back at Severus as he sat beside Minerva to watch over her.

"You care for her, don't you?" Severus was stunned for a moment before gaining his composure. He knew that he had to lie for her safety, but it ached to think of denying the fact, especially in her fragile state. He knew Poppy for years and he also knew that any lie attempted she would see right through anyway.

"Yes." He stated this very plainly as it did not require any further explanation. Poppy walked back over and placed a hand on his shoulder as he began to sob. This was something he very rarely did in front of another, but the heartbreak was so painful in seeing his love as she was that he couldn't hold them back a second longer.

"She will be alright Severus. I know you will take good care of her." She held Severus in a warm embrace as he sobbed and attempted to gain his composure.

"You.. must not say anything to anyone... It's complicated." Poppy nodded understandingly.

"I wont breath a word to anyone Severus. You have my word." Severus knew he could trust Poppy for he had trusted her with many secrets growing up at Hogwarts and she to this day never said a word to anyone. These type of secrets could have gotten him killed and she knew he would never ask her to keep a secret unless it needed to be kept.

Severus nodded, knowing his secret was safe. He managed to compose himself and looked at his long time friend. "Thanks Poppy."

"I know you Severus and I have for a long time. If you need something on the down low, I know it's for the best. Have a good night." Poppy turned and left the room this time. Staring at the door for a few moments after she left, Severus noticed Minerva's eyes open and look at him.

"It's me Minerva. How are you feeling." Severus whispered in her ear. He climbed into bed next to her and cuddled against her gently. He could hear her voice rasp as she attempted to speak. He instantly tried to hush her so she didn't overexert herself, but failed.

"Better, but not quite myself yet." Severus could tell that it hurt to even speak and that she was putting up a front to make him feel better. It seemed to hurt him all the more, letting her get into such danger. Severus snuggled her closer and began to brush her hair with his hands, pulling stray hairs behind her ear.

"I love you Minerva. You need your rest. I'll be right beside you when you wake up." Minerva looked at Severus for a moment before drifting into her deep slumber. Severus sighed knowing he was to blame for this. The pain from what he had to do and what had transpired made his heart ache.

* * *

_Minerva's Point of View_

**_ Three Days Later _**

Minerva's eyes fluttered open to see Severus lying next to her, stroking her hair. Her vision seemed to be clear now as she felt as if she was fully recovered from the blast. She tried to sit, but was pushed down gently by Severus. Minerva glared at him, but her gaze softened when she seen his face. It was almost as if guilt itself was written right across it. She knew that Severus would blame himself for what had happened between herself and Alecto, as if he should have known that she was going to come down there to accuse her of upsetting her brother and ultimately trying to kill or seriously maim her.

She gave Severus a smile which seemed to lift the frown so deeply etched in his face just a bit. "I'm glad to see you're awake my love." Severus was Looking deep into her eyes as he said this, causing a deep longing within her to just kiss him. She would have too, if it weren't for the hand on her stomach preventing her from sitting up.

"It's good to see you too. How long was I out for?" Severus's frown deepened once again. He was so obviously troubled by something that he wasn't letting on to.

"About three days or so." He put simply. There was nothing following that but silence for a few moments.

"What's the matter?" Minerva finally broke the stillness in the air around them. Severus looked at her with surprise as if he wasn't expecting to continue conversation so soon, as if he was deep in thought. He sighed which told Minerva that he really didn't want to talk about it, but she had a right to know. This almost made Minerva want to take the words back from out of the air and banish them from the world.

Severus took a long breath. "Alecto is threatening to tell the dark lord about us. I have no power over her anymore."

"Blackmail? And I thought she thinks I am your whore."

"Unfortunately, she overheard me talking to Poppy about the matter. You know we can trust Poppy, but Alecto was just outside the door and we didn't realize. We have to be careful."

"Does Amycus or anyone else know?"

"No, thank Merlin. She hasn't said anything, almost as if she wants her own get out of jail free card or something of the like." Minerva looked deeply into Severus's eyes. She could see the worry, but knew she couldn't do much to quell it. Everyone was at risk now, but instead of Amycus being the threat, it was Alecto. This almost made Minerva want to vomit. She knew deep down that if Severus didn't come when he did, she would be dead by now.

"We will get through this." Severus nodded and leaned forward just enough to kiss her gently on the lips. Minerva deepened the kiss and slid her tongue into Severus's mouth. She wanted to do so much more. She needed him inside her, knowing that they may not both be here tomorrow. Severus broke off the kiss and kissed her on the forehead. Minerva could feel the wetness build in her panties. Severus looked deeply into her eyes which caused Minerva to shiver.

"You shouldn't. You need your strength for your classes tomorrow." Minerva whimpered slightly. It was obvious what she wanted, no needed. Severus smiled with a wicked grin suddenly. Minerva could tell he had something up his sleeve. Minerva suddenly realized that her hands were tied magically to the bed posts. Severus pulled up Minerva's underskirts and her panties down, smelling her.

* * *

_Severus's Point of View_

The surprised look on Minerva's face excited Severus and only encouraged him even more. He could smell her scent which resembled fresh rain and roses. He bent down over her hot, wet cunt and kissed the small black triangle of short hairs that seemed to have grown over the last few days. Minerva's hips raised as if to tell him to go lower. Severus bent lower and kissed both of her inner thighs which caused Minerva to moan helplessly.

Her excitement only made himself more excited, but he knew he shouldn't put his own member inside of her because of her injuries. He looked up at Minerva who had rosy cheeks due to the sexual needs she was feeling. Bending down, he began to lick her clitoris, causing her to let loose many sounds of pleasure from her lips. Her hips began to rise up against him as he braced her buttocks with his hands and buried himself deeper. He loved the sweet taste of her arousal, and decided to begin licking the trail between her clitoris and her vagina.

He applied pressure with his tongue there and then slipped two fingers suddenly inside of her pussy, causing her to scream out his name as she released herself in a sweet orgasm. He sucked and licked up all of her juices that was let loose as he could feel his member hardening. He cursed himself for allowing his member to impend upon his love's ecstasy.

* * *

_Minerva's Point of View_

She could feel herself nearing another orgasm, but she tried to hold back as Severus removed his fingers from her and replaced it with his tongue. She cold feel him flick it against her g spot which sent her over the edge yet again. Her walls began to close in and pulsate, releasing her orgasm with so much force, that it felt as if she exploded. Severus looked up at her and smiled. "Please..." She pleaded him. She needed him inside of her so badly that she could hardly describe her need.

Suddenly out of nowhere she could feel his tip just outside her entrance. Being tied up, she couldn't grab his ass and force him in, so she pushed her hips up suddenly which caused Severus to moan as he entered her hot juices. Minerva could feel his presence inside her part her inner walls, forcing them aside for his large member to slowly make it's way inside. The feeling was sensational as she could feel every inch of him move inside of her. Suddenly Severus began to loose control and began to thrust in and out of her. He attempted to keep it slow, but Minerva wanted it hard and fast so she squeezed herself as tight as she could.

He sped up and began to ram her, deeper and faster until she was literally panting and begging for more. She breathed his name in his ear causing him to slam deep within her. Minerva knew he was close to his finish, so She whispered in his ear for him to come for her. This was too much for him as he let loose his long strings of white seed, causing Minerva to orgasm once again. They lay there side by side with Severus still inside of her and like that they slept.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the delay. This chapter took longer than expected, because my keys are sticky due to my son spilling apple juice on my laptop, so please bear with me. Thank you.**

**To be continued...**


	10. Contemplation and a Walk

**Ah yes, it's me again bringing you the next chapter in the story. My keys are getting worse on my keyboard so just to give you a heads up, I may not be able to post for a while. Also, thank you to all who review and my loyal fans. yes, even you quiet followers. you make this book worth writing.**

* * *

_Minerva's Point of View_

As Minerva entered the Great Hall for the first time in almost a week for breakfast, she was given a subtle reminder that Halloween was just around the corner. Pumpkins and gourds adorned every table and Jack o lanterns levitated over everyone's heads. Even the magic ceiling seemed to be screaming Halloween as it was adorned with a full moon along with the many stars that dotted it's landscape. Orange tablecloths and candles were covering the tables and the cobblestone floor seemed to hold an eerie glow.

Minerva smiled to herself as she walked her way up to the head table as she noticed the surprise in Alecto's eyes that she was there. Receiving the many smiles and well wishing looks from her other colleagues, with an exception to Amycus who just stared, she waved subtly at her side and sat down at her rightful place as deputy headmistress. Some of the students stopped their chatter and looked up at her, surprised and pleased to see their loving teacher back and feeling good. As the normal clattering of plates resumed, Minerva began to pile her plate with all sorts of bacon, cheesy scrambled eggs, toast, and muffins. She poured herself some orange juice and downed it, forcing her to fill it again.

"You sure seem hungry today." Severus joked. Minerva gave him a silent stare as she chewed her bite so she could speak.

"That's what happens when you are unconscious for almost three days." She said flatly. Severus seemed taken back, so Minerva gave him a smile to reassure him that it was her raw sense of humor. A slight upturn at the corner's of Severus's lips told her that he was suppressing a smile as she crammed more food into her mouth as cordially as possible.

"So, are you looking forward to the Halloween feast this weekend?" Severus asked sincerely, as he knew that Halloween happened to be a holiday that Minerva always seemed to enjoy. Also, he seemed to be trying to make small talk to take away the awkwardness of the situation.

"Actually yes, I am. Look, you don't have to make small talk with me Severus. I understand." Severus looked relieved. He smiled weakly, only visible if you knew where and how to look at it. It was funny how he always seemed so dreary and yet he held so much emotion inside that anyone else would have spontaneously com-busted.

"It just... What happened..." Severus looked down at his hands as he twiddled his thumbs, his tell when he was nervous. Minerva looked at him with some pity and sympathy.

"I know. If it was up to me, I would say it never happened." Minerva gave him a smile as she finished her plate. She knew that Severus was going to object to her tending her class. For some reason he was more protective than usual. Minerva couldn't put her finger on it, but it was almost as if there was something he wasn't telling her. "Something the matter Severus?"

"No, of course not. You're feeling better and are eating well. There isn't anything to be upset about." Severus looked her in the eyes, giving Minerva the feeling that he could see right through her. His eyes were deep dark brown, so dark in fact, that it felt as if she was staring into a bottomless abyss. She shook the feeling off as she stood.

"Well then, I must be getting to my class. Thanks for the company headmaster." She said formally as to not alarm or alert the others to the true nature of their relationship. Severus put a hand gently on her arm and looked into her eyes briefly as if to say be careful.

"I could sit with you in your class today to make sure you are alright..." Minerva shook her head gently from side to side as she pressed a hand firmly on his to reassure him.

"No, I'll be alright, I promise you." Severus nodded after a slight pause. Releasing her arm, he looked over to Alecto for a brief second, then back to Minerva. Minerva began her descent down the small set of stairs leading to the long isle to exit the great hall.

* * *

_Severus's Point of View_

Severus watched Minerva disappear behind the doorway, then glanced back at Alecto again. He wasn't sure if he should worry more about the situation with Alecto or if he should relax a little more like Minerva. She seemed to not care about the danger of them being together. It almost seemed in his nature to worry about Minerva's safety. He realized how much he cared for her, not just recently, but all those years of bickering and teaching side by side and pushing her away.

He hated himself for taking so long to tell her how he really felt about her. Now, even that he has broke his silence, she is now in danger and he still hates himself for it. _Why does life have to be so complicated?_ he thought bitterly to himself. He finished his meal and stood, making sure to nod to the other professors while getting on last quick look from Alecto. She almost seemed to be threatening him with her facial expression. A slight chill worked its way up his spine, causing him to suddenly go cold.

Secretly, he knew that Alecto would hold this over his head for a long time, but as soon as she is board of getting what she wants all the time, the news would get out anyways. He hoped that he was wrong, but somewhere in the back of his head something kept nudging at his mind that it was just a matter of time before it gets out.

He turned, reluctant to release the secretive bitch's gaze, and walked out of the great hall with his robes billowing behind him. He knew that Minerva wouldn't want to have anything out of the ordinary today as to not alert the students, but he also had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. It wasn't anything in particular, but the thought kept nagging him in the back of his mind. Whether it was the look from Alecto, or Minerva's first day back, he was at an unease in his life right now.

He climbed the first set of stairs now and took a right. He stopped short in front of Minerva's doors which happened to be on the way to the next set of stairs. Debating whether or not to knock and bother her with his uneasy feeling or not, he stood there for a few moments. In the end, he decided that leaving her alone today would be best for everyone. Especially being her first day back. He made his way back up to his office, walking quickly and keeping to the secret corridors to keep from being spotted by any unwanted attention.

Finally he made it to his rooms and sat down at his desk to attempt to catch up on his paperwork. After several minutes, he found he had been reading the same line over and over. He couldn't stop thinking about Minerva and her safety. He glanced up at the grandfather clock in his dorms which read quarter past nine. Severus knew that Minerva was more than likely sitting in her desk right now, preparing for her class exactly forty-five minutes ahead of the time class actually started.

He chuckled to himself, knowing that Minerva was a very habitual person. It was suddenly very tempting to go and check on her, but something held him back. A feeling, no... a hunch? Something else began to nag at him as if he was being watched. He vaguely remembered that he was not to tell Minerva of the discussion between himself and Alecto. Could it be Alecto watching him so closely? Or was it someone else entirely? Severus began to walk the length of the room slowly and quietly to attempt to hear anyone using an invisibility spell or cloak.

Finally he sat back down, still uneasy but unable to find anyone lurking in his private rooms. He looked back at the clock, seeing it being almost ten, Minerva would be starting her class soon. There was no way to really check on her now, for it may alert the students to something fishy. Attempting once again to respond to concerned parents and Ministry inquiries, he turned back to his paperwork, hoping to get some done before lunch. Struggling to maintain focus, he finally stood and walked out of his room, feeling the need to take a walk.

* * *

_Minerva's Point of View_

Minerva sat at her desk, waiting patiently for the last fifteen minutes to tick by so she could begin her lesson. A stirring movement out of the corner of her eye alerted her to a student entering the classroom. She glanced up suddenly to see who it was, and found a familiar red headed sixth year heading for her desk.

"Yes Ginny?" Minerva asked curtly, as she was being disrupted from her thoughts. Ginny looked at her reluctantly for a moment before looking back at her feet.

"Professor Alecto is still being cruel when teaching. She is putting down muggles and has gotten even worse. What should we do?" Minerva looked both shocked and a little panicked at the word we. Re-positioning herself and regaining her composure, she looked Ginny in the eye sternly.

"We, will do nothing. I however, will do my best to correct the situation. She is from the ministry mind you, so even the headmaster cannot do much. Do you remember what Deloris Umbridge did to this school and Professor Dumbledore couldn't stop her?" Minerva waited for a moment as Ginny nodded, showing that she understood the position she was putting her favorite professor. "Well, that is what we are dealing with here. I have been trying and so has Professor Snape. I assure you, we are doing the very best we can."

"I believe you professor. I just... I'm worried for all the muggleborn in Hogwarts." Minerva nodded and placed a reassuring hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"I'm doing all I can Ginny, now please go sit back down so I may begin class." Ginny nodded solemnly and walked back to her seat.

* * *

_Severus's Point of View_

Finding himself at the end of Hogwarts grounds and the beginning of Hogsmead, Severus decided to look around the shops for a bit. He passed the sweet shop, knowing that even though Minerva likes sweets, she doesn't indulge in them very often. He felt the sudden need to buy her something as a surprise for her favorite holiday. He walked around for a time before coming across a shop that seemed as if he had never seen it before. He walked in, setting the bells off in a small chiming ching a ling.

"May I help you?" Asked a voice from behind the counter. Severus looked at him for a moment before continuing.

"Why yes, in fact. I am looking for something nice for someone very dear to me. She doesn't wear jewelry, really, but she does wear a broach." The man behind the counter pulled out several broaches he happened to have in stock. Severus looked them over before spotting one that suited Minerva perfectly. It was in the shape of a cat with a red jasper stone in the middle. "How much for this one?" He asked pointing to the broach in question.

"200 galleans." Severus winced slightly at the price. That was almost what he had for living expenses in a month. He mulled it over in his mind for a moment before deciding that Minerva was worth every bronze knutt that he had. He handed over the money pouch before picking up the broach in it's case and leaving the shop penniless. He knew that Minerva would appreciate this though, so he wasn't disappointed as he made his way back to Hogwarts just in time for lunch.

* * *

**Thank you all for your views and reviews. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Yes, it was cut off just before noon, but as I already had over two thousand words, I didn't think you would mind too much. I will begin the next chapter either tonight, or in the morning as My hands are sore from typing on this blasted keyboard. **

**To be continued...**


End file.
